


Танцы до утра

by Cis_moll



Series: Восемь ног, девять жизней (перевод) [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Inspired by Twitter, Instagram, Irondad, M/M, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Michelle Jones is a Little Shit, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter's fake dating himself, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Slow Burn, Twitter, spiderson
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24750730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cis_moll/pseuds/Cis_moll
Summary: 4 часть работы
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Harley Keener & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Spider-Man (fake)
Series: Восемь ног, девять жизней (перевод) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726171
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Trippin' on Skies, Sippin' Waterfalls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397102) by [snakeofalltrades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakeofalltrades/pseuds/snakeofalltrades). 



**14 мая 2017 года**

Тони никогда не говорил об этом Питеру, но Харли постоянно бомбардировал его звонками и клянчил поездку в Нью-Йорк, чтобы встретиться с Паркером. И Человеком-Пауком. Слюни он явно пускал на обоих.

Вот серьёзно.

Почему Тони не поставил Питера в известность? Ну, между всем тем, что происходило с Соглашениями, Женевой, нездоровым вниманием прессы из-за его фейковых отношений со своим альтер-эго (Тони все ещё находил это чертовски смешным) и «посвящением» в Мстители, проблем у пацана хватало.

Кроме того, он упомянул Тони, что они с Харли уже довольно часто переписывались, и учитывая румянец, который неизменно покрывал каждый сантиметр бледной кожи пацана, когда заводилась эта тема, Паучок к Харли явно был не равнодушен. Хотя стоит отдать парню должное — он держал себя и гормоны в руках. В отличие от предмета своих воздыханий, который просто орал в трубку.

Но после долгих недель нытья Харли Тони капитулировал. Питер хоть и старался не выказывать свое возбуждение, явно перспективой приезда Харли был взволнован, как ребёнок Рождественским утром. Так что Тони, после очень долгого разговора с самой миссис Кинер решил этот вопрос (неоценимую помощь оказала Пеппер, потому что заверений Тони, что он вообще-то Железный человек и защитит пацана, оказалось недостаточно).

Теперь же он должен был позвонить Харли, чтобы сообщить ему радостные известия. А затем стоило рассказать обо всем Питеру, хотя никто не знает, насколько оперативнее Харли свяжется с Питером сам.

— Пятница, соедини меня с Харли, ладно? — Тони поднес к губам кружку с кофе и обнаружил, что он давно уже остыл.

— Конечно, босс.

Тони поставил фирменную кружку Stark Industries на лабораторный стол, заваленный грудой инструментов, металлических обрезков, гаек и болтов. Харли снял трубку после второго гудка.

— Сейчас половина первого ночи.

Тони взглянул на часы, широко раскрыв глаза. Так оно и было. Черт.

— Извини, малыш. Потерял счет времени. Я могу перезвонить утром.

— Нет, я все равно ещё не спал. Так что же стряслось такое преважное, что сам Тони Старк соизволил позвонить мне в эти предрассветные часы? — голос паренька и его слегка Южный говор затихли, будто он отложил телефон подальше, чтобы продолжить работу над тем, что он там делал. Тони ошеломленно покачал головой, — ты же не собираешься снова вламываться в мой гараж?

Тони хмыкнул:

— Пфф, нет. Вообще-то, я собирался сообщить тебе кое-какие хорошие новости, но если будешь нахальничать, узнаешь об этом завтра, — Тони демонстративно зевнул, — мне пора спать, и тебе бы тоже, малыш.

— Да пошёл ты! В чем дело?

— Держи свой язык в узде, неблагодарный ребёнок. Я исхитрился подергать за нужные ниточки, чтобы ты смог приехать через несколько недель в Нью-Йорк.

— Погоди-ка… Что?

— Ты приедешь ко мне на лето, малыш.

— О господи! Наконец-то! И сделаем вид, что я не упрашивал тебя уже много лет.

— Да, но ты стал куда настойчивей, когда в уравнение вписали Питера, — ухмыльнулся Тони, хотя Харли его и не видел, — кроме того, ты ведь и раньше бывал в Нью-Йорке.

— Послушай, старик, это была поездка на пару дней, и я едва ее помню. Кроме того, я не собираюсь переходить границы. У Питера есть Паучок, за кого меня принимаешь?

Тони уловил нотки смущения и снова ухмыльнулся про себя.

— За Харли Кинера, вот за кого. И вашим хваленым южным гостеприимством ты явно обделен, — Харли на другом конце провода хмыкнул, и Тони услышал скрип, а затем рев сверла.

— Я позволил тебе залечь на дно в моем гараже, когда весь мир думал, что ты мертв. Да, кстати, я починил и зарядил твой костюм, — Харли снова усмехнулся, а затем пробормотал себе под нос, — никакого южного гостеприимства.

Дрель отключилась.

— Спасибо, что разрешил мне приехать, Тони.

Тони улыбнулся:

— Эй, я ведь у тебя в долгу. Кроме того, я не могу позволить тебе прозябать в этой глуши.

— Вот уж точно. И как долго я пробуду в Нью-Йорке? Когда я смогу встретиться с Питером? Или Человеком-Пауком? Могу я поработать в твоей лаборатории? — а вот это уже было проявление того самого мальчишеского возбуждения, которое Тони так долго жаждал услышать в голосе Харли.

Уже не в первый раз Тони рассеянно спросил себя, как же так вышло, что Питер все ещё не рассказал Харли о Человеке-Пауке. Тони уверил его, что Харли можно доверять, и хотя они явно поладили по телефону, по какой-то причине Питер все еще молчал. Что, безусловно, будет очень забавно, когда Харли приедет в Нью-Йорк и, конечно же, попросит о встрече с Пауком.

— Твоя мама сказала, что ты можешь остаться здесь на все лето, но только если будешь учиться. Так что да, я отправлю тебя в лабораторию, — Тони сделал паузу, — ты же знаешь, что в последнее время на Питера обрушилась уйма внимания прессы, так что этим летом будем его беречь. Держи гормоны в узде.

— Отвали.

— Эй, следи за языком!

— Кто бы говорил, — Тони почти услышал, как на том конце закатились глаза.

— И свой доисторический картошкомет можешь привезти.

— А я смогу встретиться с Мстителями?

Тони рассмеялся:

— Иди уже спать.

— Кто бы говорил, — повторился Харли.

— Да, да, я ужасный пример для подражания и все такое. А теперь иди спать, или твоя мама отменит всю эту поездку.

— Да, сэр. Спокойной ночи! — нагло прощебетал Харли и повесил трубку.

Тони ущипнул себя за переносицу.

— Эти дети меня в могилу сведут.

— Возможно, сэр, — весело ответила Пятница.

***

Когда пришло сообщение, Питер еще не спал, погруженный в дебри домашнего задания. Сегодня он провел немало часов в качестве Человека-Паука, прежде чем вернуться домой в квартиру (где Мэй снова сожгла очередное блюдо). И поскольку это была последняя учебная неделя, Питер теперь был вынужден устало протирать глаза и таращиться в учебник грамматики.

Он мог бы заняться химией и математикой. Но нет. Английский.

Его спасительной благодатью, очевидно, вознамерился стать Харли.

 **Текстовое сообщение от:** Ковбой

**00:47**

_**Ковбой:**_ угадай что

 _ **Ковбой:**_ я приеду в нью-йорк этим летом!

 _ **peter-man:**_ так это подтвердилось?!!!

 _ **Ковбой:**_ да, все решено. всего через несколько недель ты будешь удостоен моего присутствия

Про себя Питер отметил, что было довольно-таки странно осознавать, что с Харли они ещё не встречались. Он будто знал его целую жизнь.

 _ **peter-man:**_ дааааа

 _ **peter-man:**_ этим летом будет очень весело

 _ **Ковбой:**_ согласен, чувак. как же я счастлив!

 _ **peter-man:**_ скажешь мне это лично

 _ **Ковбой:**_ эх, Тони любит подшучивать над моим акцентом, но ты будешь совершенно ошеломлен красотой моего лица.

 _ **peter-man:**_ я видел твою физиономию, харли, я на тебя в инсте подписан

 _ **Ковбой:**_ в жизни я красивее

Боже, скорей бы.

 _ **peter-man:**_ посмотрим, посмотрим

 _ **Ковбой:**_ слава богу, я приезжаю в нью-йорк, я наконец-то познакомлюсь со SPIDEYPARKER

Питер помедлил. Теперь, когда Харли и правда собирался приехать на лето, стоило придумать, что, черт возьми, он собирается делать со всем этим враньем. Мистер Старк любезно предоставил ему право выбора, но Питер совершенно не знал, как именно ему следует поступить.

Черт возьми, он должен был рассказать Харли еще тогда, когда вся эта интернет-заварушка только закрутилась. Питеру была ненавистна сама мысль о том, чтобы хранить тайну от Харли, когда они так хорошо ладили. Но как он отреагирует теперь? А если рассердится на ложь? Питер все же скрыл от него самую большую тайну в своей жизни.

Он снова взглянул на лежащий перед ним учебник, устало моргая. Стоило отложить уроки до утра.

 _ **peter-man:**_ да, это будет весело

 _ **peter-man:**_ ну, я пошел спать. чао!

И Питер выключил телефон. Что бы там ни ответил Харли, утро вечера мудренее.

***

**17 мая 2017 года**

Харли собрал все свои вещи уже через два дня после звонка Тони. Конечно, он не собирался приезжать раньше срока, но давайте признаем: ему было пятнадцать. Он имел право вести себя нелогично.

Эбби, его младшая сестренка, едва только узнала, что Харли собирается встретиться с самим Питером Паркером, запрыгала на месте.

— Ты можешь взять у него автограф, Харли? — захихикала она.

Их мать, убиравшая со стола после завтрака, её отчитала:

— Не говори глупостей, Эбигейл. В любом случае, я не вижу большой проблемы с этим Питером.

— Он был во всех газетах, ма! Мы, конечно, живём в заднице мира, но есть же интернет.

— Я уверена, что Питер даст тебе автограф, если ты так настаиваешь, Эббс.

— Вижу, этим летом ты будешь чертовски докучать этому бедному мальчику, Харли, — улыбнулась их мама, — не стоило позволять Старку тебя забирать.

— Я обещаю, что буду хорошо себя вести, мама.

Она фыркнула, улыбнулась и повернулась к Эбби.

— А я-то думала, что тебя больше интересует Человек-Паук.

Эбби хихикнула:

— Нет, мама, это больше о Харли! Это же он им одержим!

Харли почувствовал, как его щеки запылали.

— Вовсе нет! — он замахнулся на свою младшую сестру, но та ловко отскочила в сторону.

— Паук, Паук, Паук, ты мой сердечный друг… — запела эта маленькая зараза.

— Довольно, юная леди. А ты, Харли, ступай готовиться к школе.

Эбби показала Харли язык и поспешила в свою комнату, скрипя половицами.

Мама снова повернулась к Харли:

— Я думаю, это лето пойдет тебе на пользу. Видит бог, ты не можешь вечно торчать в этом городишке, — улыбнулась она, щурясь от солнца.

Харли наклонился и обнял ее.

— Спасибо, что отпустила меня, ма.

Она взъерошила ему волосы.

— Тебе лучше поработать на этой неделе с Джеком, прежде чем ты уедешь из города. Ты же знаешь, что ему нужна помощь с лошадьми.

Харли вздохнул:

— Да уж лучше это, чем школа.

Джек, старик, которому принадлежало ранчо, на котором стоял дом Кинеров, был не то чтобы самым милым человеком на планете Земля, но с Харли вёл себя вполне сносно и уколоть побольнее, в отличие от так называемых «школьных товарищей», не пытался. По мнению Джека, Харли был хорош в верховой езде, и это было все, что его волновало. Потому Харли и завёл себе привычку прогуливать школу, чтобы работать с Джеком. Да и на кой она ему сдалась, эта школа?

Мать бросила на него печальный взгляд.

— Надеюсь, этим летом у тебя в Нью-Йорке появятся друзья. Если бы только люди здесь не были так несносны…

Харли её перебил:

— Ну, не все же.

Мать вздохнула:

— Собирайся в школу.

— Конечно, ма. Загляну к Джеку позже.

Харли проглотил комок, который начал образовываться у него в горле. Он собирался в Нью-Йорк. Пару недель в Теннесси можно было пережить.

***

Нед застонал, откинув голову на спинку стула.

— Покончи со мной, Питер, пожалуйста! У тебя есть суперсила! Ты можешь прикончить меня прямо сейчас, и тогда мне не придётся сдавать экзамен по химии.

ЭмДжей приподняла бровь:

— Или, быть может, ты попросишь Питера помочь тебе с химией, потому что он тупо в этом хорош?

— Это прозвучало почти как комплимент, ЭмДжей.

— Пфф. В твоих мечтах, неудачник.

Все трое расселись в гостиной Паркеров, обложившись с головы до ног стопками тетрадей, заметок и карточек. Ну, по крайней мере, в случае с Питером. ЭмДжей листала один-единственный блокнот.

— Нед, с тобой все будет в порядке. Ты шаришь в химии! — попробовал Питер, перевернувшись на живот и подперев голову руками.

Нед к нему обернулся:

— Да брось! В нашей компашке гений ты, не я.

— Говорит парень, который взломал компьютер Старка с первой попытки.

— Да, но это была не химия.

Питер услышал, как кто-то отпирает входную дверь, и в гостиную вошла Мэй.

— О, привет вам, ребята. Питер, я думала, что ты сегодня работаешь в супер-крутой-новой-лаборатории-которая-была-сделана-персонально-для-тебя с Тони?

Питер уткнулся лицом в пол. Его голос прозвучал приглушенно.

— Привет, тетя Мэй. Нет, я должен сосредоточиться на экзаменах. Помнишь, что сказал директор Морита?

Мэй прошаркала на кухню.

— Это было что-то вроде: «Если ты не сдашь все экзамены на отлично, тебе придется пойти в Летнюю школу, потому что ты пропустил так много занятий в этом году»?

Эмджей дьявольски расхохоталась, а Питер выдавил:

— Очень смешно.

— Кстати, ты все еще не показал нам лабораторию! Когда же мы ее увидим?

— Она выглядит ровно так же, как и лаборатория, в которой я работал с мистером Старком, Нед. Только поменьше. Но если ты действительно хочешь пойти…

— Что это за вопрос такой? Ну конечно же!

— После экзаменов.

ЭмДжей щелкнула языком:

— Я так не думаю. После экзаменов ты будешь слишком обеспокоен, пуская слюни по Харли Кинеру. Ну, или будешь подыхать в Летней школе, — она протянула руку и похлопала Неда по плечу, — похоже, этим летом Питер нас покинет.

Мэй засмеялась из кухни, где она уже доставала миски и ингредиенты, чтобы, без сомнения, в очередной раз сотворить нечто ужасное.

— Не могу дождаться встречи с этим Харли. Кто-нибудь из вас останется на ужин?

— Спасибо, миссис Паркер, но мне действительно пора бежать, — отказалась ЭмДжей.

— Мне тоже, — пробормотал Нед, бросив на Питера извиняющийся взгляд, — но если Питер все же решит меня прикончить, я побуду у вас ещё некоторое время. Выбор за тобой.

Питер закатил глаза, не обращая внимания на жужжание телефона и вытаскивая свои записи по химии.

За ужином (он был тайский, потому что в конце концов Мэй предсказуемо сожгла лазанью) Питер постарался отогнать навязчивые мысли. Неделя в школе была чертовски долгой и изматывающей, и приближающиеся экзамены были отнюдь не худшим злом. По какой-то причине все вдруг решили, что последние несколько недель учебы в школе были просто идеальным временем, чтобы подружиться с Питером Паркером, ведь впереди маячили долгие месяцы каникул. Будто попытка написать ему и спросить о делах могла в одночасье сделать их лучшими друзьями.

— В чем дело? — обеспокоенно поинтересовалась Мэй, пытаясь ухватить лапшу своими палочками для еды. Она соскользнула, — я знаю это лицо. Так боишься Летней школы?

— Нет, — вздохнул Питер, откидываясь на спинку стула, — все просто ведут себя… до жути мило?

Мэй в замешательстве нахмурила брови:

— Мне нужно больше объяснений.

— Помнишь, как все это началось, когда кто-то слил мой номер телефона, и все писали мне, пытаясь урвать кусочек моей «славы»? — Мэй кивнула, — ну вот, опять то же самое, только люди все время пытаются заговорить со мной в коридорах, спрашивают, как там Человек-Паук, фотографируют, когда думают, что я не вижу, и все такое. Я… я просто очень устал от всего этого.

Тетя Мэй отложила палочки в сторону и подалась вперед.

— Я знаю, Питер. И, честно говоря, слава никуда не денется, — она нахмурилась, — я вчера общалась с Пеппер, и она рассказала мне, как трудно было Тони поначалу.

Питер усмехнулся:

— Мистеру Старку-то?

Мэй кивнула:

— Слава утомляет, но каждый упорно о ней мечтает, пока не испытает все её прелести на собственной шкуре.

Питер не ответил. Его мысли вернулись к ненавистным и откровенно сексуализированным комментариям и сообщениям, которые он десятками получал.

— Я просто хотел бы, чтобы всё закончилось.

— Я знаю, что сейчас это полный отстой, милый, но ведь из этого вышло много и хорошего, правда? У тебя отличная стажировка, у тебя даже есть своя лаборатория. Ты скоро встретишься с Харли, не говоря уже о том, что ты Мститель. Я знаю, что это тяжело, но все будет хорошо, поверь.

— Ты говоришь совсем как мисс Поттс, — улыбнулся Питер.

Тетя Мэй снова атаковала палочками несчастную лапшу.

— Вот как? Думаешь, из меня получится хороший генеральный директор?

— Самый лучший, — улыбнулся Питер еще шире, чувствуя, что на сердце у него уже было не так тяжело, и принялся ковыряться в своей миске с лапшой.

***

**26 мая 2017 года**

 **Групповой чат:** безмозглые идиоты + ЭмДжей

 _ **парень в кресле:**_ ДА!!! ПРОЩАЙ, ЭКЗАМЕНЫ!

 _ **ЭмДжей:**_ Ну, пока ещё неизвестно, что там у Питера с Летней школой.

 _ **парень в кресле:**_ я скрестил за него пальцы

 _ **peter-man:**_ все чики-пуки, я справился.

 _ **парень в кресле:**_ уииии!

 _ **ЭмДжей:**_ [ЯОкруженаИдиотами.gif]

 _ **ЭмДжей:**_ Так когда же Харли сюда нагрянет?

 _ **peter-man:**_ через три дня!

 _ **ЭмДжей:**_ И ты собираешься рассказать ему о Человеке-Пауке?

 _ **peter-man:**_ нет

 _ **парень в кресле:**_ не понял

 _ **парень в кресле:**_ десять баксов на то, что Харли догадается за первые десять дней.

 _ **peter-man:**_ я не приму эту ставку

 _ **ЭмДжей:**_ Десять баксов на то, что он выясняет это  
в течение первых пяти.

***

**29 мая 2017 года**

В тот день, когда прибыл Харли Кинер, Питер должен был приехать в башню к десяти утра. Ну, это в какой-то очень утопической вселенной. Потому что в реальной вселенной, полной боли и разочарований, в десять утра Питер намертво застрял в Куинсе, гоняясь за правонарушителем в крутой тачке. А ещё по пути пришлось остановить автобус, чтобы его не раздавило. Снова.

— Питер, у вас входящий звонок от мистера Старка, — сообщила Карен.

— Отправь его на голосовую, я не могу ответить.

— Мистер Старк настаивает.

— Вот дерьмо, — наличие телефона, созданного Тони Старком, определённо имело свои недостатки. Одним из таких недостатков было то, что теперь Тони мог проникать в его телефон удалённо.

— Я все слышал, — раздался у Питера в ухе голос мистера Старка, — следите за языком, юноша. И кстати, где ты пропадаешь? Ты должен был быть в башне еще десять минут назад.

Питер поморщился. Дело было не в том, что он забыл, он просто… потерял счет времени.

— Простите, мистер Старк, Я просто был занят этим беспорядком.

— На 168-й улице? Да, Пятница сообщила. Автомобильная погоня, не так ли? Надеюсь, ты поймал этих негодяев и сейчас уже в пути, Пит.

— А, ну да, ммм… я уже в пути.

Всё относительно, ясно?

— Занятно. А вот трекер утверждает, что ты все ещё движешься по 168-й улице.

— Мистер Старк, я приеду, как только смогу!

— Я за тобой слежу.

— Большой Брат не сводит с меня глаз, — с иронией сказал сам себе Питер, когда Тони повесил трубку, и свернул за угол, чтобы не упустить из виду темно-синий внедорожник.

***

Питер распахнул раздвижное окно на девяностом этаже башни Старка не позже 10:42. Парень в синем внедорожнике действительно не хотел сдаваться без боя. А еще на заднем сиденье его тачки обнаружилась парочка пакетиков героина. Бывает.

Питер залез на потолок и убедился, что спальня пуста, а затем соскользнул вниз, снимая на ходу маску и ударяя ладонью по груди. Костюм мгновенно распустился и упал на пол, оставив Питера в одних трусах. Он едва успел запихнуть костюм под кровать и небрежно потянулся за белой футболкой в шкафу, когда дверь в его комнату резко распахнулась.

И на пороге оказался… Харли Кинер.

И Харли Кинер оказался… горячим. Диво дивное, что Питер не заметил этого за несколько месяцев общения в инсте. И как мистер Старк мог об этом не упомянуть?

(Возможно, в жизни он и правда был красивее).

(Или, что наиболее вероятно, Питер просто не давал воли своим чувствам).

У Харли были светло-русые кудри и очаровательные голубые глаза… Харли был одет в джинсы и серую фланелевую рубашку с закатанными до локтей рукавами. Его кожа буквально искрилась золотом, будто его поцеловало само солнце. А всё это великолепие венчала дивная россыпь веснушек, покрывающих сплошняком его нос и щеки. Алые от смущения щеки.

А, ну да. Питер же был почти что голый. Отличное первое впечатление, Паркер.

— Ой, извини, — испуганно пропищал Харли и стремительно вылетел из спальни.

Питер на пару мгновений тупо застыл в центре своей комнаты. Неужели он действительно только что встретил Харли Кинера подобным образом? В одних трусах? Питер хлопнул себя ладонью по лицу. Боже, какой же он тупица…

***

Возможно, Харли слишком остро отреагировал. Так ведь?

Тони сказал, что туалет находился дальше по коридору и налево. Проблема была в том, что слева оказалось две двери. Харли открыл ту, что была дальше, решив, что это и была ванная комната и…

…оказался лицом к лицу с парнем, чье симпатичное личико вот уже несколько месяцев мельтешило по всему интернету, одетым в одно лишь нижнее белье.

И да, Харли солгал бы, если бы сказал, что не считал Питера горячим и раньше, когда бесконечно листал его фотки в инсте. Но теперь парень, о котором Харли тосковал уже несколько месяцев, стоял прямо перед ним. У него был пресс?

Харли потребовалось мгновение, чтобы осознать, что он пялится. (Да, это был шикарнейший пресс).

Взяв себя в руки, Харли поспешно пробормотал извинения и выбежал так быстро, как только смог. Он вошел в другую дверь — на этот раз, слава Богу, в верную — и на секунду замер, размышляя о том, что именно только что произошло.

Блядь, блядь, блядь. Что же Питер делал в этой спальне в одних трусах? Харли покраснел от одной лишь этой мысли и отогнал ее прочь. Питер был влюблен в Человека-Паука. И да, они и правда уже продолжительное время общались в интернете, но… это была первая личная встреча. Что же о нем подумал Питер?

Дерьмо. Харли прижал ладони к ушам, надеясь, что это хоть немного их остудит. Он действительно только что выставил себя полнейшим идиотом. _Все в порядке_ , сказал он себе. _Это совсем не будет неловко._ Сделав несколько глубоких вдохов, Харли вернулся в гостиную, где его ожидал Тони.

— Отыскал туалет?

— Что? А, ну да.

Тони нахмурился:

— Что-то случилось?

Харли надеялся, что краснота, залившая его до кончиков ушей, спала.

— Э-э, нет. Ничего.

— Ну, Питер должен быть здесь с минуты на минуту.

— Отлично.

Чтобы он мог посмотреть мне в глаза, а я — притвориться, что не пялился на его пресс.

Размышления Харли снова были прерваны. В комнату вошел Питер Паркер собственной персоной, на этот раз полностью одетый. Его каштановые волосы были гладко зачесаны назад, но пара локонов очаровательно выбивалась из общей структуры. Под рубашкой не было видно никаких признаков рельефного пресса или накачанных мышц — во всяком случае, Питер выглядел худощавым — и Харли на мгновение подумал, не померещилось ли ему все это.

— Поглядите, кто почтил нас своим присутствием! — воскликнул Тони. 

Питеру хватило здравого смысла изобразить смущение, и в этот момент Харли подсознательно — или, возможно, сознательно — решил, что нет буквально ничего прекраснее этих карих оленьих глаз. Ну, просто вылитый Бэмби. _Черт возьми, Кинер, прекрати в него влюбляться! У него есть парень!_ — Простите. Обстоятельства задержали, — _вот видишь! Он наверняка был с Человеком-Пауком!_ Но все мысли Харли куда-то испарились, когда Питер поймал его взгляд, — здравствуй, Харли. Не могу поверить, что мы наконец-таки встретились. Ты… выше, чем я думал, — Питер не позволил себе и намека на то, что произошло минутами ранее.

— А ты ниже, чем я думал. И черт возьми, ты говоришь как житель Нью-Йорка, — язвительно отозвался Харли, надеясь, что они оба смогут, как страшный сон, забыть то, что только что произошло. Питер и правда оказался ниже его на добрых полголовы.

— А ты говоришь, как настоящий ковбой. Что и требовалось доказать.

— Будет неловко пожимать друг другу руки, если мы знакомы уже несколько месяцев?

Питер издал короткий смешок, и Харли заметил, как Тони закатил глаза.

— Возможно. Но формальное знакомство — это хорошо, да? — Питер протянул ему руку.

И Харли пожал ее, стараясь не обращать внимания, насколько крепкой оказалась хватка Питера. _Держи себя в руках, Кинер. Тони что-нибудь заподозрит._ — Тони болтал о тебе без умолку.

Тони хмыкнул:

— Думаю, Питер может сказать ровно то же самое. Знаете, я сам в пятнадцать был неловким подростком, но вы двое просто побили все рекорды.

— Мне уже шестнадцать, старик! — возмущенно запротестовал Харли.

Тони напрочь проигнорировал его слова.

— Как бы то ни было, я собирался пригласить тебя сегодня в лабораторию вместе с Питом, но Пеппер считает, что ты должен отправиться на экскурсию по башне. И поскольку я редкостный подкаблучник, всё будет, как она сказала. Питер покажет тебе тут всё.

Питер протестующе застонал, и Харли постарался не расстроиться. Возможно, он просто его спугнул, когда так неожиданно ворвался в его комнату, и Питера это задело. А может, у него просто запланировано свидание с Паучком.

Но Питер сказал:

— Помните экскурсию с моим классом, мистер Старк? Это было ужасно. В любом случае, я почти уверен, что обещал Харли, что он сможет встретиться с Недом и ЭмДжей, так что…

— Да, и у него есть на это все лето. Просто покажи ему основные уровни, чтобы он не заблудился. Это все, о чем я прошу. А потом у тебя будет столько времени в лаборатории, сколько ты захочешь, малыш, — сказал Тони, прожив руки Питеру на плечи, — и я уверен, что Харли также был бы рад увидеть Нью-Йорк во всей его жаркой летней славе.

Питер закатил глаза:

— Сомневаюсь, что здесь жарче, чем в Теннесси, мистер Старк.

Харли усмехнулся:

— Как бы то ни было, зимой в Роуз-Хилл идет снег. Но лето — сущий кошмар. Держу пари, что в Нью-Йорке ничего такого нет.

Питер улыбнулся и глянул на Харли своими огромными невинными глазами, обрамленными пушистыми темными ресницами. Ммм…

_КИНЕР, А НУ ПРЕКРАТИЛ!_

Если Тони и заметил что-то странное в Харли, то никак это не прокомментировал. Вместо этого он заключил:

— Вот видите? Я так и знал, что вы двое поладите. И не взорвите башню, пожалуйста.

***

Питер решил, что сначала отведет Харли в лабораторию более высокого уровня, расположенную под его собственной лабораторией на пятьдесят пятом этаже. Он не ожидал, что Харли повернется к нему в лифте и скажет:

— Прости, что я ввалился к тебе раньше. Я думал, это была ванная комната.

Питер рассмеялся, надеясь, что это не прозвучало слишком уж нервно.

— Не парься, — а затем добавил шутя, — только не рассказывай Пауку.

_Ну зачем, зачем ты это говоришь?_

Харли ухмыльнулся, ничем не выдав своего расстройства:

— Кстати, ты не знаешь, когда он заглянет в башню?

— Ах, я и забыл, что ты жаждешь встречи с моим парнем, — закатил Питер глаза, внутренне давая себе по щам. И почему он не сказал Харли о своем обмане? Вот он, шанс. Потому что чем чаще Питер будет ссылаться на Человека-Паука, тем глубже могилу он себе выроет.

Сколько можно тянуть? Ведь сейчас выпал такой отличный шанс признаться…

Где-то в глубине сознания Питера раздался эгоистичный голосок: если он расскажет, то получит шанс быть вместе…

Питер отбросил эту мысль прочь. Он впервые встретился с Харли лично каких-то десять минут назад. Это было глупое увлечение — чисто физического характера — и оно скоро пройдет.

Голос Харли вывел его из задумчивости:

— Эй, ты в порядке? Я не уведу его у тебя, помнишь?

Питер быстро отозвался:

— Да, извини. Просто задумался. Сначала я отведу тебя в лабораторию для стажеров.

От Питера не ускользнуло, как Харли нахмурился, ощутив резкую перемену темы, но Харли быстро продолжил:

— Ах, как же я мог забыть. Ты ведь работаешь на Stark Industries. Я знаю о паутине Паучка, но Тони упоминал, что ты также помогаешь с оборудованием Мстителей?

— Да, в основном я работаю над оружием, но сейчас это почти сошло на нет, — Питер поморщился, — после суда они все переехали на базу. А еще мистер Старк иногда позволяет мне поработать с его костюмами. Я слышал, что ты здорово ему помог во время тех событий с Мандарином. Так что в основном я работаю над снаряжением Человека-Паука и его веб-шутерами.

Харли, к счастью, не заострил внимание на фразе про Мстителей.

— Старик, я бы с удовольствием снова поработал над костюмом Железного Человека. Я знаю, что ты выиграл научный конкурс, воссоздав паутину, и получил стажировку. Но разве Человек-Паук снимает паутину со своего запястья или, я имею в виду, как это работает?

Питер усмехнулся. Об этом он мог болтать весь день без умолку.

— Ну, паутина не биологического свойства, если ты об этом. Он изготовил своего рода паутинную жидкость, а затем я разработал для него веб-шутеры. Они крепятся к запястью костюма, и Паучок может ими стрелять.

— Это должно быть действительно мощное устройство. Я имею в виду, паутина веть стреляет очень метко и далеко, верно?

И Питер пустился в длинное и подробное объяснение механизма веб-шутеров.

Он замолчал, когда они вышли из лифта, и поморщился. Харли, наверное, уже притомился.

— Прости. Я тебе здорово наскучил своей болтовней.

— Нет, вообще-то, я думаю, что это потрясающе. Обожаю механику. Помнишь, я помогал Тони чинить его костюм?

Питер улыбнулся:

— Точно, я почти об этом забыл. Должно быть, ты был гением, чтобы провернуть это в возрасте десяти лет?

— Одиннадцати. Но не больше, чем ты, дорогуша, — Харли сделал паузу, словно взвешивая свои слова, — ты должен быть гением, раз Тони так сильно к тебе привязался. А еще и эта пресса, — Питер искренне постарался не раскраснеться, — теперь почти весь мир знает, что ты умен.

— Хотелось бы мне, чтобы меня оставили уже в покое.

Харли, кажется, почувствовал неловкость Питера.

— Держу пари, это было непростое времечко.

Питер улыбнулся, искоса взглянув на Харли, и тот замер.

— Так оно и было. И есть. Что ж, сначала я покажу тебе лаборатории более высокого уровня.

Питер подвел Харли к двери лаборатории 7712А, на двери которой красовались таблички с предупреждениями об опасности. Стены лаборатории были почти полностью стеклянными, так что стажеры-химики увидали их издалека. Питер приложил к панели на стене свой черный значок, и Пятница заговорила:

— Доступ разрешен. С возвращением, Питер. Вы хотели бы авторизовать гостя?

— Дай ему доступ первого уровня, — на вопросительный взгляд Харли Питер пояснил, — мистер Старк, вероятно, еще не ввел тебя в систему, но скоро ты туда попадешь. А пока тебе понадобится мой доступ практически ко всему.

Он впустил Харли внутрь. По большей части, стажеры не подняли и голов, абсолютно погруженные в свои проекты. Однако Сэнди глянула на Питера, едва только он вошел. Ее волосы были стянуты в обычный конский хвост, пластиковые очки сдвинуты на лоб, а белый лабораторный халат шелестел вокруг лодыжек, как супергеройский плащ.

— Питер! Рада, что ты заскочил! Представишь своего гостя?

Харли тем временем принялся осматривать кипящие мензурки и горелки по всей комнате. На его лице было написано чистейшее отвращение — совсем как у Неда на уроках химии.

— Это Харли. Харли, это Сэнди, она отвечает за эту химическую лабораторию. Она одна из лучших в башне, к слову. Харли проводит здесь лето. Он… — Питер замолчал, не зная, как именно его представить.

К счастью, Сэнди припомнила его имя.

— Ты тот парень, которому Тони Старк отвечает на твиты, не так ли? Хотела бы я узнать подробности этой великолепной истории.

Харли рассмеялся:

— Да, это я. Каждое слово — правда, но я избавлю тебя от подробностей.

— Откуда ты?

Улыбка Харли стала натянутой.

— А, так ты заметила мой акцент. Я из Теннесси.

Сэнди усмехнулась:

— Не парься. Несколько месяцев в Нью-Йорке, и акценту конец. Я сама из Луизианы и уже от него избавилась. В любом случае, я предполагаю, что Питер отвечает за твою экскурсию? — они оба кивнули, — ты можешь спокойно оглядеться, но ничего не трогай. Как сказал Питер, это лучшая химическая лаборатория. Здесь работают только студенты колледжей и Питер, когда находит в своём плотном графике время заглянуть.

Харли, кивнув, отошел в сторону и начал рассматривать различные пробирки с жидкостями всех мастей. Как только он повернулся к Сэнди спиной, она посмотрела на Питера в упор и одними губами прошептала:

— Он горячий!

Питер закатил глаза, прекрасно понимая, что Сэнди делает это не ради себя, хотя и знает, что Питер, вроде как, «с Человеком-Пауком».

— Как продвигается производство паутины? Все еще пытаешься преодолеть этот жуткий зеленый цвет? — спросила она, внимательно наблюдая за тем, как Харли осматривает химические эксперименты.

Питер вздохнул:

— Есть такое, — Питер все еще боролся с формулой, но все шло немножечко не по плану, — пока безрезультатно, но я все еще надеюсь, что найду правильное сочетание. А Генри сегодня здесь?

— Нет, на этой неделе у него выходной. Должен вернуться в следующий понедельник. Нужна помощь?

— Нет, все нормально. Я поговорю с Генри, когда он вернется. Паук уже теряет терпение, но запасов ему пока хватает.

Сэнди слегка рассмеялась:

— Да, но тебе все равно следует почаще сюда заглядывать. Я знаю, что СМИ в последнее время… безумствовали, так что просто позаботься о себе. Я серьезно, — Питер почти растроганно фыркнул. — Итак, Харли собирается присоединиться к нам этим летом в лабораториях? — она немного понизила голос, так что Харли, не особо увлеченный окружающей его химией, не смог расслышать их издалека.

— Нет, он не по нашей части. Я предполагаю, что он будет работать над какими-то механическими проектами с мистером Старком.

Сэнди потащила его к своему рабочему месту, где все, вплоть до скрепок в стаканчике, было педантично разложено.

— Понимаю. Малыш должен знать Старка так же хорошо, как и ты.

— Вероятно, даже лучше. Он познакомился с Тони, когда ему было одиннадцать.

— Что, в глухомани под названием Теннесси?

Питер помедлил. Наверное, ему не стоило болтать направо и налево о Мандарине.

— Да уж, кто его знает, — он проигнорировал сузившиеся на мгновение глаза Сэнди, — в любом случае, я притащу его сюда, если захочешь.

— Не думаю, что мне придется это делать, Питер. Этот парень явно будет липнуть к тебе, как банный лист.

Питер усмехнулся:

— Да, конечно. А теперь перестань ко мне приставать.

Сэнди скрестила руки на груди и плюхнулась в кресло.

— Притаскивай свою задницу сюда почаще.

Питер улыбнулся, почувствовав, что Харли приближается к нему сзади.

— Заметано.

— Что дальше, Паркер?

— Ну, в Научно-исследовательском отделе лабораторий гораздо больше. Еще через несколько этажей офисные помещения, а это полная скукотища.

— Согласен.

Они вышли из лаборатории, продолжая непринуждённо болтать, и вошли в лифт. День складывался не так уж и плохо.


	2. Chapter 2

_**29 мая 2017 года** _

**Beter** @peterwithab  
 _THERE’S A BEE???_  
654 твитов 223 читаемых 10M читателей

 **Человек-Паук ✓** @SpiderManOfficial  
Просто ваш дружелюбный сосед-Мститель:)  
 _Местоположение: Куинс, Нью-Йорк_  
112 твитов 112 читаемых 16M читателей

К слову, это была идея Харли («Ну же, ты должен позволить мне показать миллионам поклонников Харли, что мы наконец-то встретились!»).

На что Питер ответил:

— Прости, миллионам?

— Ну же, Питер, дорогой, будто ты не следишь за моим аккаунтом каждый чертов день.

— Я… нет?

На самом деле, Харли скопил довольно много подписчиков с тех пор, как Тони написал ему в первый раз, а затем, по-видимому, еще больше, когда и сам Человек-Паук, и Питер принялись упоминать его в своих твитах. (Авторитетность Питера, как Паука, к сожалению, взлетела до небес, особенно после получения верификации).

 **Харли Кинер** @tonystarkbrokeintomygarage  
Подслушано в провинции 🤣  
3K твитов 443 читаемых 738k читателей

Питер вытаращил глаза, когда это вот добро увидел.

— Три тысячи твитов?!

Харли пожал плечами и усмехнулся:

— Надо же чем-то заниматься в маленьком городке штата Теннесси, верно?

— На вас тестируют 5g вышки, раз тебе хватило на это скорости трафика?

— Эй! Теннесси, может, и донное дно, но с интернетом у нас проблем отродясь не было, спасибо большое. Так ты позволишь мне это сделать?

Питер закатил глаза и сморщил лоб, изобразив пальцами знак мира, а Харли тем временем щелкнул селфи, чтобы опубликовать его в Twitter.

— Это действительно знак мира? Хаотическая (би)нергия вырвалась наружу.

— Господи. И с чего мы взяли, что это отличная идея?

— Потому что так оно и есть, Паркер, — толкнул его плечом Харли, — только не говори, что тебе это не нравится.

Питер снова закатил глаза, но уже с улыбкой.

 **Харли Кинер** @tonystarkbrokeintomygarage  
Угадайте, кто наконец-то в Нью-Йорке?! ; P [ХарлиИПитер.jpg] @peterwithab

 **Харли Кинер** @tonystarkbrokeintomygarage  
Теперь я наконец-то могу встретиться со @SpiderManOfficial!

Харли выключил телефон и сунул его в карман, и они вдвоём направились к лифтам.

— А теперь пусть всё это поварится на медленном огоньке.

Питер фыркнул:

— Когда вернешься, у тебя будет три миллиона фолловеров и четыреста тысяч ретвитов.

— Не сомневаюсь. Итак, что же дальше по плану? Мы можем встретиться с ЭмДжей и Недом?

— Думаю, завтра. Сегодня уже поздновато. Но ты все еще не видел мою обалденную лабораторию. Могу показать, если хочешь, — честно говоря, Харли было малость грустно возвращаться в этот частный лифт, но он умирал от желания увидеть лабораторию Питера и все те непостижимые технологии, над которыми тот работал для Человека-Паука. И, возможно, технологии Тони. В конце концов, Харли пробудет в городе до конца лета, а это целая прорва возможностей облазить башню сверху донизу. Осталось только раздобыть элитный пропуск, и дело в шляпе.

— Это будет здорово.

***

Когда они вошли в лифт, Харли не удержался и снова перевел взгляд на Питера, чей возбужденный интерес во всех лабораториях, наряду с тем, как легко он ладил со всеми другими стажерами, был просто восхитителен. Харли было трудно оторвать от Питера взгляд, пока они осматривали научно-исследовательские работы и нижние лаборатории. Не думая об этом, он позволил своим глазам свободно блуждать. Где-то по пути Питер засучил рукава, и Харли знал, что это вовсе не галлюцинации у него, а по рукам Питера и правда бегут потрясающие ниточки мускулов. Может, и пресс был настоящим. Волосы Питера были гладко зачесаны назад, но не настолько, чтобы скрыть эти очаровательные завитки. А ещё Питер был ниже его ростом, как раз настолько, что если бы он прислонился к Харли, то смог бы уткнуться лицом в его шею и прижаться к нему всем телом…

Пытаясь спасти ситуацию, Харли прочистил горло.

— Хм, спасибо, что поработал моим частным гидом.

— Не проблема, — тон Питера был суховат, и Харли подумал, уж не перешел ли он черту. Он не сводил глаз со своих изодранных ботинок, пока лифт не зазвенел, открываясь, — это моя лаборатория. Мистер Старк сделал ее специально для меня, так что…

Он был прерван Пятницей, которая заговорила откуда-то с потолка, когда Харли вошел, оглядывая в удивлении пространство.

— Гостю закрыт доступ в это помещение.

Питер и бровью не повел.

— Харли со мной, — он протянул руку, чтобы неловко потереть шею, — ты можешь осмотреться вокруг, если хочешь.

Харли на мгновение вспомнил, как пришел домой и увидел свой гараж полным новороченных гаджетов, которые наверняка стоили баснословных денег. Тони Старк оказался гораздо более щедрым, чем все думали. Лаборатория Питера лишь в очередной раз это подверждала. Она была куда больше его гаража, и все же каждый рабочий стол и возможная поверхность были покрыты чертежами, металлическими обрезками и рабочими инструментами, что свидетельствовало о том, что помещением активно пользовались.

Харли оглядел стол, покрытый маленькими металлическими устройствами.

— Это те самые веб-шутеры?

— Ага, — Питер присоединился к нему, задев ненароком плечом, и Харли постарался не обращать внимания на электричество, которое пробежало по его коже от этого лёгкого прикосновения. _Черт возьми. Держи себя в руках, Кинер. Ты знаком с ним буквально несколько часов._

— Ты работаешь только с техникой Человека-Паука? А как насчет других Мстителей?

— Иногда мистер Старк просит меня помочь ему с проектами их вооружения, но, по сути, я своего рода неофициальный техник Человека-Паука, — чуть улыбнулся Питер.

— Это так здорово! А сколько веб-шутеров ты сделал? Неужели это всё они? — Харли протянул руку и взял один из браслетов.

— Нет, их больше. Это действительно давняя история, — Питер внимательно наблюдал за происходящим, облокотившись о стол и скрестив руки на груди.

Харли заставил себя проигнорировать то, как это движение заставило мышцы на руке Питера поступить еще сильнее.

_Господи, Харли. Возьми себя в руки наконец! Ты ведешь себя как озабоченный подросток._

На что какая-то маленькая часть его сознания прошептала: «А ты и есть озабоченный подросток, Кинер».

Харли отогнал эти мыcли и сосредоточился на деталях устройства. От конусообразной стороны отходила толстая лента с шариком на конце. Харли присмотрелся внимательнее и нажал.

— Я бы не стал этого делать!.. — крикнул Питер, но было уже слишком поздно. Веб-шутер выстрелил паутиной прямо в лицо Харли, попав ему в обе ноздри и залепив рот.

И Харли даже мог подумать, что это прикольно, пока не понял, что прочная паутина лишила его возможности вдохнуть. Его нос был почти полностью заткнут, а рот запечатан липким веществом. Харли протянул обе руки вверх и безрезультатно вцепился в паутину.

— Харли! Ты в порядке?

Харли не мог ответить, пытаясь прокричать что-то сквозь паутину. Это была глупая затея, потому что он не подумал о том, что крик попросту вытолкнет весь воздух из его легких.

— О боже, ты не можешь дышать! Держись!

Харли тем временем повалился наземь, все еще отчаянно цепляясь за паутину рукой. Он наблюдал, как Питер грациозно перелетел через два рабочих стола, пошуршал в ящике с инструментами, а затем перемахнул обратно и присел перед Харли. И да, не будь Кинер немного занят своими залепленными ноздрями, он бы непременно задумался над происходящим.

— Ладно, ладно, лежи смирно! Лежи спокойно, Харли! — но он продолжал впиваться ногтями в паутину, которая не рвалась ни на йоту. К несчастью, вскоре к паутине приклеились и его руки. Питер рванулся к ним, неестественно сильно удерживая на месте, а другой рукой приставил к лицу Харли нож.

Харли при виде этого застыл, пытаясь скосить глаза в попытке наблюдения, а Питер уже сделал разрез в паутине, точно под его ноздрями. Харли с трудом вдохнул прохладный воздух. Его грудь тяжело вздымалась.

Лифт открылся, и внезапно в лаборатории показался Тони.

— Что здесь происходит? — взволнованно воскликнул он, — Пятница сообщила, что кто-то задыхается?

Питер осторожно просунул пальцы под сделанную им прорезь, расширяя ее так, чтобы Харли мог лучше дышать. Его пальцы едва касались нижней части носа и губ, когда он потянул за паутину, и Харли снова застыл от прикосновения, все еще тяжело дыша. Слишком скоро Питер выпустил из своей железной хватки руки Харли, и тот был почти уверен, что на запястьях останутся синяки.

Кстати, почему руки Питера не прилипли к паутине?

Он отвлекся от своих мыслей, когда Питер откинулся назад. Харли не заметил, как близко оказалось возле него лицо Питера — о, эти большие оленьи глазищи — и внезапно пожалел, что отодвинулся.

— Харли случайно выстрелил себе в лицо веб-шутером.

— Господи, малыш, ты чуть не довел меня до сердечного приступа. Прошло всего несколько часов с тех пор, как ты приехал. Больше так не делай!

Харли закатил глаза, пытаясь оторвать руки от липкого материала. Он собирался уже попросить о помощи, но вместо этого из-под паутины вырвалось приглушенное бормотание.

— О, прости, сейчас помогу. Я достану веб-растворитель, — Питер бросился прочь, и Тони опустился на колени рядом с Харли.

— Ты в порядке, малыш? — Харли кивнул, — хорошо. Может, больше не будешь лапать неизвестную технику? Или, по крайней мере, не направляй её себе в физиономию, — Харли изо всех сил постарался показать ему средний палец, но, кажется, потерпел сокрушительную неудачу, потому что Тони начал смеяться. Он похлопал Харли по плечу, — ладно, малыш. Вы с Питом можете ещё здесь поворковать. Просто вернитесь к ужину.

На этот раз средний палец получился убедительнее.

Тони сидел с Харли, пока не вернулся Питер.

— Я оставлю вас одних. Просто постарайтесь не прикончить друг друга, окей?

Харли опустил голову и застонал, а Тони, смеясь, направился к лифту.

Питер опустился на колени с бутылкой в одной руке и полотенцем в другой.

— Прости меня за это. Я должен был тебя предупредить, — произнёс он, открыв бутылку и смочив салфетку растворителем, — паутина специально разработана так, что нейтрализовать её без посторонней помощи нереально. Единственное, что может ее разрезать — вибраниум. Но растворитель должен подействовать примерно через десять минут. Ты ведь можешь дышать, правда?

Харли только кивнул, когда Питер поднес ткань к его лицу и начал осторожными движениями покрывать паутину раствором. Его пальцы были так нежны, что Харли с трудом подавил искушение к ним прильнуть.

Вместо этого он наблюдал за тем, как Питер чуть высунул язык и сосредоточенно нахмурился. Осмотрев свою работу, он решил, что растворителя было нанесено достаточно. Затем его глаза наконец встретились с пристальным взглядом Харли.

_Неужели он наклонился ко мне так близко? Боже, мы всего в нескольких сантиметрах друг от друга…_

И тут Питер откашлялся, отходя в сторону.

— Липкость скоро пройдет. Дай растворителю всего несколько минут, — Питер встал, собираясь убрать бутылку и тряпку на место.

А Харли так и сидел на полу, все еще ощущая призрачное прикосновение пальцев Питера на своем лице. Что же, черт возьми, только что произошло?

***

Остаток дня они провели, возясь в лаборатории Питера, который уже решил, что ему непременно нужно будет поговорить с ЭмДжей и Недом, как только он вернется домой сегодня вечером — как еще он мог справиться с глупыми чувствами и мыслями, которые разъедали его мозг всякий раз, когда он глядел на Харли? Конечно, Питер знал, что Харли гей — или би, неважно — но прежде всего Харли думал, что Питер встречается с Человеком-Пауком. И да, то, что он был, кхм… по мальчикам, вовсе не возводило его автоматом в ряды почитателей Питера.

Черт. Надеюсь, Харли не заметил, как странно он себя ведёт.

К счастью, Харли был по уши занят тем, что просматривал множество чертежей техники Человека-Паука. Поначалу Питер сомневался, стоит ли ему всё это показывать, но раз уж даже Тони доверял ему чертежи своих костюмов, какие могут быть претензии? Да и больше всего Харли интересовала механика, а не формулы паутинной жидкости.

Теперь Питер откинулся на спинку стула, не сводя с Харли глаз, и осторожно провел пальцем по одному из старых веб-шутеров (после инцидента, произошедшего несколько часов назад, Питер был уверен, что Харли случайно не выстрелит себе в лицо снова). Питер скучающе достал свой телефон.

— Вот дерьмо, Харлс.

Харли рассмеялся:

— Как ты меня назвал?

— Ну, это легче сказать, чем Харли, — быстро ответил Питер, надеясь, что лицо его сохранило свою бледность.

— Правда?

Питер быстро сменил тему разговора:

— Ты в последнее время Твиттер проверял?

— Эм, нет, — произнёс Харли, изогнув бровь, и поднял другой веб-шутер с торчащими вокруг шестеренками и пружинами, — дай угадаю. У меня миллион новых подписчиков?

 **Харли Кинер** @tonystarkbrokeintomygarage  
Подслушано в провинции 🤣  
3K твитов 443 читаемых 1.3 M читателей

— Почти.

— Что?! В самом деле?

— Ага. 1,3 миллиона, чувак, — Питер прокрутил страницу, чтобы найти твит, который Харли отправил несколько часов назад, с фотографией их двоих вместе, — ох, чувак. Хочешь услышать ответы на твой приветственный твит из Нью-Йорка?

Харли вытер лоб руками, обильно вымазанными моторным маслом, и да, он выглядел мини-копией Тони, но Питер был слишком озабочен его горячестью, чтобы это заметить.

— Удиви меня.

— М-м-м, давай посмотрим. О, Кристофер @2much2do хочет знать, почему ты в Нью-Йорке. Вообще-то, сотни людей жаждут этой информации. Аманда и около четырехсот других «Аманд» хотят знать, не кузены ли мы… Смешная шутка. Около семидесяти человек просят тебя объяснить твой ник в твиттере, и… — он резко остановился.

— Что там?

Питер хлопнул себя по лбу.

— Ты мне скажешь, Питер, или мне самому придется заляпать весь телефон маслом?

— Я думаю, что полмира считает тебя Человеком-Пауком.

Харли от души расхохотался.

— О, это будет весело.

— Как они вообще могли так подумать? Ты ведь даже не из Нью-Йорка! Что происходит?

— Я думаю, люди обожают делать поспешные выводы. Может, они думают, что мы вдвоем хорошо смотримся вместе как пара, — Харли игриво подмигнул ему с другого конца комнаты, — но думаю, что как только я встречусь с Паучком, мы сможем доказать, что все они ошибаются, а?

Питер проглотил тяжелый комок в горле. Рано или поздно ему придется сознаться.

— Да, примерно так.

Харли подошел к раковине и вымыл руки.

— Ты не сможешь держать меня вдали от него бесконечно, дорогой Питер. Встреча с Паучком — одна из главных целей моего визита в этот городишко.

Питер нахмурился. Он знал, что Харли шутит, и все же…

— И ему даже не нужно снимать маску, пусть будет в костюме, хотя я и надеюсь, что однажды ты позволишь мне увидеть его без него…

Последующие слова слетели с губ Питера прежде, чем он успел их осознать:

— У нас сейчас непростой период…

Харли резко к нему обернулся, и чувствительные уши Питера с лёгкостью уловили, как внезапно забилось его сердце. Странно. Понимая, что теперь уже не сможет взять свои слова обратно, Питер продолжил:

— Прости, Харли, но он почти не появляется в башне, когда здесь я, так что не думаю, что ты скоро с ним встретишься…

— Черт! Прости меня, Питер. Неудивительно, что ты всегда так дулся, когда я о нем заговаривал. Прости, я не хотел навязываться.

Черт, ну и что он натворил?! Питер мысленно хлопнул себя по лбу.

— Все в порядке, не беспокойся об этом. Я… я тоже в порядке, — он смотрел куда угодно, только не в голубые глаза Харли.

Повисла неловкая тишина, и единственным звуком оставалась вода, бегущая из крана (и сердце Харли, медленно, но верно замедляющее свой бег). Чем дольше нагнеталось молчание, тем труднее было Питеру что-либо выдавить. Наконец, он снова поднял глаза на Харли:

— Ты просто… Я не хотел тебе говорить, потому что знал, как ты предвкушаешь эту встречу.

Харли одарил его мягкой улыбкой, и сердце Питера почти растаяло.

— Все в порядке, я не должен был быть таким назойливым, — он прочистил горло и направился туда, где сидел Питер, плюхнувшись на пол и потянувшись за откатившимися в сторону болтами, — итак, скажи мне, что еще новенького в твиттере? Я в трендах?

Питер улыбнулся:

— Пока нет, но еще несколько десятков хэштегов #ХарлиКинер, и дорога туда тебе открыта.

— Фантастика.

***

Питер покинул башню вечером того же дня, еще до ужина, пообещав завтра непременно представить Харли Неду, ЭмДжей и его тёте. Он собирался провести эту ночь в Куинсе.

Харли изо всех сил надеялся, что Питер не услышал, как отчаянно все это время колотилось его сердце. Казалось, что оно вот-вот вырвется из его груди и поломает ему ребро или два. Остаток дня Харли материл себя на чем свет стоит. Ну, зачем он столько болтал о Пауке и причинял Питеру боль?..

_Я не должен был упорствовать! Теперь Питер считает меня навязчивым_

Несмотря на это, Питер, похоже, готов был простить ему это обстоятельство. Тони прервал их несколько часов спустя, когда они дошли до особенно горячей точки спора по поводу «Звёздных войн» и «Звёздного пути». (Очевидно, что «Звездный путь» выигрывал по всем фронтам, и у Харли было все лето на то, чтобы убедить в этом Питера).

После ужина Харли загнал Тони в угол:

— Как ты мог мне не сказать?!

Механик выглядел озадаченным.

— Не сказать тебе что?

— Что Питер Паркер так горяч, — заныл Харли.

Тони рассмеялся и в то же время съежился. Это было странное зрелище.

— Ну и гадость. Я даже не хочу об этом слышать, малыш, — Харли бросил на него свирепый взгляд, — и я откровенно шокирован тем, что ты до этого не видел его фоток. Вы же три месяца трепались, как лучшие подружки. Совсем в Теннесси туго со связью, да?

— Да знаю я, как он выглядит! Я видел фотографии! Но это совсем другое — встретиться с ним лично. В любом случае, с Пауком мне, кажется, не свидеться. Не хочу вмешиваться в… Что бы там сейчас у них ни происходило.

Тони как-то странно захихикал:

— О, малыш…

Харли немного помолчал, прежде чем рассеянно пробормотать:

— Что ж, буду любоваться им издалека.

Тони фальшиво подавился.

— Я и забыл, что такое подростковые гормоны. Держись от меня подальше, пока не обуздаешь свое возбужденное достоинство.

— Будто ты никогда не был подростком.

— Ах, славные были денечки…

— Пфф! Ты в мои годы глубоко уже увяз в колледже.

— Верно говоришь. Но что могло остановить меня от самого близкого общения с прелестницами из параллельных потоков?

— Фу, никогда больше так не говори! Это вообще было законно? Педофилией попахивает. Кажется, меня сейчас вырвет!

— А разве ты не с юга? Земля инцеста или что-то в этом роде, как утверждают мемы?

— Это все про Алабаму!!!

***

Групповой чат: **безмозглые идиоты + ЭмДжей**

**20:18**

_**peter-man:**_ SOOOOOOS, Я ТОНУУУУ

 _ **peter-man:**_ (я собирался написать шури, но у них в ваканде сегодня какая-то костюмированная туса)

 _ **ЭмДжей:**_ Что случилось? Я оставила тебя без присмотра всего на сутки.

 _ **парень в кресле:**_ это береговая охрана, назовите ваши координаты.

 _ **peter-man:**_ харли кинер оказался безбожно горяч

 _ **ЭмДжей:**_ И что ты предпринял? Пригласил его на свидание? Сказал ему, что он тебе не безразличен? Это совсем не трудно, Питер.

 _ **парень в кресле:**_ он — чай. разлей его.

 _ **peter-man:**_ что за бред ты несёшь?

 _ **ЭмДжей:**_ Как я и сказала, сделай что-нибудь.

 _ **peter-man:**_ возможно, я сказал ему, что мы с пауком проходим через трудный период

 _ **парень в кресле:**_ ты хочешь сказать, что харли ещё не допер до правды?!

 _ **ЭмДжей:**_ Какое разочарование.

 _ **ЭмДжей:**_ Питер, ты ведь понимаешь, что сам себе устраиваешь проблему?

 _ **peter-man:**_ где-то в этот момент ты должна была мне посочувствовать.

 _ **ЭмДжей:**_ Я лишь излагаю сухие факты.

 _ **парень в кресле:**_ нет, нет, она права.

 _ **peter-man:**_ что же мне делать?

 _ **ЭмДжей:**_ Броситься под поезд, наверно. Ты это хотел услышать?

 _ **peter-man:**_ да, спасибо

 _ **парень в кресле:**_ я все еще озадачен тем, что ты решил утаить от него правду. почему?

 _ **peter-man:**_ я думал, что это хорошая идея, но, увы, я дурак

 _ **ЭмДжей:**_ И не поспоришь.


	3. Chapter 3

**30 мая 2017 года**

Харли Кинер решил для себя две вещи.

Во-первых, ему было критически необходимо каким-то чудесным образом избавиться от этих глупых подростковых гормональных буйств и продолжить выстраивать ту прочную дружбу, которую они с Питером начали через твиттер. Не было нужды портить их взаимопонимание, раз уж предполагалось, что Харли пробудет в городе до конца лета. Весьма неловко будет, если он сделает первый шаг, а Питер не ответит взаимностью.

Вдобавок ко всему, Питер переживал трудный период в своих отношениях с Человеком-Пауком, и последнее, что Харли собирался делать, это пытаться сейчас завязать с Питером какую-то романтику (не то чтобы он вообще это планировал, но это было до того, как он встретил Паркера лично. Теперь он знал, что потребуется нечто большее, нежели рядовая сила воли, чтобы держать свои чувства под контролем). А если они расстанутся? Что ж, Харли сыграет роль хорошего друга и поможет Питеру это пережить.

(Конечно, это вовсе не означало, что Харли собирался отказываться от шуточного флирта. В конце концов, репутация сама себя не поддержит).

А во-вторых, Мишель Джонс пугала его до усрачки.

По отношению к Питеру и Неду она вела себя достаточно благожелательно, если о ней вообще можно было употребить этот термин. Может, в большинстве случаев она и строила из себя этакую бесстрастную язву, но Харли моментально понял, что оба они ей были весьма и весьма небезразличны. У него было стойкое чувство, что если он посмеет обидеть ее друзей, Мишель, скорее всего, убьет его во сне.

(Вот оно — плюс одна причина не трогать Питера. Мишель изрубит его на куски, как Гордон Рамзи — салат).

Сегодня утром Питер заехал за ним в башню и на этот раз привел с собой, как и обещал, ЭмДжей с Недом. Харли встретил их в вестибюле, изо всех сил стараясь не обращать внимания на вспышки камер, направленных в их сторону. Если Харли хочет тусоваться со всемирно известным подростком по имени Питер Паркер, придется мириться с издержками.

Питер все еще бросал на него извиняющиеся взгляды.

— Прости за это. Мистер Старк перепробовал буквально все, но без толку.

Его прервала Мишель:

— Да, это печальный побочный эффект твоего существования, Питер, мы знаем, — а затем она повернулась к Харли, — я ЭмДжей, но ты можешь называть меня Мишель, — заявила она безразлично, будто Харли ей уже порядком поднадоел, хотя глаза её говорили об обратном. Харли казалось, что она буквально сканирует его до самых глубин.

— Э-э, ладно. Приятно познакомиться, Мишель, — Питер закатил глаза, как бы говоря: «Да, она все время такая». Затем Харли повернулся к Неду, который счастливо улыбался, — а ты ведь Нед, верно? Я много слышал о вас, ребята!

Нед пожал ему руку и уже открыл было рот, но Мишель снова его опередила:

— Держу пари, не так много, как мы слышали о тебе от Питера.

Харли не знал, было ли это игрой света или уши Питера действительно заалели.

Мишель Джонс была силой, с которой приходилось считаться и которую следовало остерегаться.

— Значит, мы устраиваем тебе экскурсию по Нью-Йорку? — уточнил Нед, — здесь есть на что взглянуть, — и он пустился в пространное перечисление различных районов города, которые Харли ровным счётом ни о чем не говорили. Они вышли из дверей башни Старка (репортеры следовали за ними на почтительном, если можно так выразиться, расстоянии) и прогуляли почти весь день — через Центральный парк, мимо музеев, магазинов, жилых домов и деловых построек, мимо бесконечного потока желтых такси и автобусов, мимо людей на улицах и тротуарах. Один раз они даже спустились в метро, но подземка, до отвала забитая людьми, произвела на них впечатление столь гнетущее, что впредь они условились передвигаться сугубо на автобусах или, на крайний случай, пешком.

Надо сказать, Харли был просто ошеломлен. Нью-Йорк оказался несколько больше, чем он себе представлял. Ему, выросшему в сельской глуши, казалось, что города — это просто небольшие скопления небоскребов. Он был неправ.

Нью-Йорк был огромным и гораздо более влажным, чем он думал (хотя и не влажнее Теннесси, так что Харли быстро привык). А еще здесь было очень-очень жарко. Здания возвышались над ними, закрывая большую часть неба. Повсюду валялся мусор, воняло выхлопными газами и жирной уличной едой. Отдельную проблему составляли карманники — Харли уж точно не привык быть постоянно начеку, но Питер сразу же велел ему убрать телефон в менее приметный карман, если он не хочет к концу дня его недосчитаться.

А еще в Нью-Йорке было очень шумно. Визги шин, гудки клаксонов, разговоры и крики людей и миллион других звуков заполонили несчастные уши Харли. Для него оставалось загадкой, как здесь вообще кто-то умудрялся жить.

Впрочем, Харли от души наслаждался каждой секундой своего пребывания в этом городе. Это место было просто клондайком всего, что нужно было увидеть, сделать, испытать… В Теннесси единственной достопримечательностью можно было назвать бесчисленные участки полей и периодические стада коров. Конечно, были еще и бары, но самое захватывающее, что можно было увидеть — это лошадь.

К полудню Харли уже понятия не имел, где они находятся и как они там оказались. Все четверо решили остановиться, чтобы перекусить, и Нед решительно настоял на том, чтобы Харли попробовал лучшую Нью-Йоркскую еду — пиццу. Местечко было уличное, не особо притязательное, так что ожидания Харли были не так-то уж и велики.

Кусок пиццы, который протянул ему хозяин заведения, был… огромным. Харли повернулся к Питеру:

— И это один кусок?

Питер только рассмеялся:

— Да ты попробуй, и пожалеешь, что ее так мало.

И он оказался прав, ой как прав! Харли вынужден был признать, что это была лучшая пицца, которую он пробовал за всю свою жизнь. И как теперь смотреть на её менее удачливых собратьев?

— Ммм… пальчики оближешь, если хочешь знать мое мнение. Не могу поверить, что всю свою жизнь довольствовался жалкой подделкой. Больше никогда.

Нед ухмыльнулся, одним махом проглотив половину.

— Вот видишь!

И вот, в тот день Харли оказался на пароме Стейтен-Айленда, где ЭмДжей, чьи темные кудри ниспадали ей на лицо, принялась рисовать его в своём блокнотике (черт ее разберет, что это означало — что она сменила гнев на милость или же что рисунок она передаст прямиком в полицию), а Нед рассказывал ему истории о старшей школе Мидтауна. Вообще-то поехать на Стейтен-Айленд предложил Питер, но едва только они сели на паром, как Питер сразу стал нервным и дерганным. Его глаза метались туда-сюда, будто им грозила неминуемая опасность.

Мишель была единственной, кто его остановила.

— Расслабься, Питер, паром не взорвется. Это было всего-то один раз.

— Постойте… Паром взорвался? Я хочу об этом услышать! — воскликнул Харли. Питер, по какой-то причине всё еще нервничая, начал рассказывать историю, но Нед взволнованно взял инициативу в свои руки. По-видимому, Человек-Паук — которым Харли восхищался все больше и больше по мере рассказа Неда — попытался спасти паром, который был разломан пополам, как гигантский хот-дог, но паутина лопнула, и дело разрулил Железный Человек.

— Классический Тони, тут же подоспевший, чтобы спасти положение, — Харли взглянул на Питера, с облегчением обнаружив, что тот улыбается и, кажется, оттаял, — что же разломило паром на две части?

— Инопланетное оружие, — заявил Нед без малейших колебаний, будто это была самая очевидная в мире вещь.

— Инопланетно… — Харли замолк, вспоминая, как в детстве смотрел по телевизору нападение инопланетян на Нью-Йорк, — понятно. Наверно, к этому надо просто привыкнуть, да?

— Честно говоря, я удивлена, что ты об этом не слышал, — невозмутимо произнесла Мишель, не отрываясь от своего рисунка, — это гремело во всех новостях планеты.

— Он из Теннесси. Не все знают, что происходит в Нью-Йорке, — возразил Питер, перегнувшись через перила, чтобы полюбоваться на течение.

— Ах, да. Деревенщина, — многозначительно хмыкнула ЭмДжей.

Поездка на Стейтен-Айленд, к счастью, обошлась без эксцессов. Они провели полдня, исследуя остров, а затем вернулись на Манхэттен. К тому времени, как они снова заняли свои места на пароме, солнце уже пересекло небо и начало клониться к горизонту.

Питер слушал, как Харли, в конце концов, рассказал Неду и ЭмДжей о том, как Тони вломился в его гараж много лет назад и оставил его наедине с костюмом. Он постоянно навещал Харли на протяжении многих лет, но это был первый раз, когда его пригласили в Нью-Йорк лично.

Нед все это время не мог оторвать челюсть от пола.

— Значит, он оставил тебя, одиннадцатилетнего мальчишку, заряжать костюм Железного Человека?..

Харли улыбнулся:

— Ага. «Марк 42».

Питер наблюдал за их взаимодействием с огоньком в глазах. Всякий раз, когда Харли ловил его взгляд, он отворачивался и уши его розовели. Харли внутренне съежился, припомнив, как вчера он едва не прильнул к Питеру, когда тот избавлял его от паутины. Питер, вероятно, чувствовал себя из-за этого очень неловко. На ближайшие пару месяцев стоило сделать своей мантрой фразу «Я не буду ставить Питера в неловкое положение». Но как же чертовски трудно было преодолеть эту глупую влюбленность!

***

Показав Харли Таймс-сквер (тот заметил, что яркие экраны оказались куда больше, чем он предполагал, и это ошеломляло), Питер решил, что они увидели на сегодня достаточно. Все четверо направились в обратный путь, по дороге высадив ЭмДжей и Неда, который пообещал замутить групповой чат, едва только откроет входную дверь своего дома.

А после они с Харли вдвоем возвращались назад в башню через Центральный парк. Солнце к тому моменту уже почти село.

Питер решил, что большую часть дня вел себя тише обычного, позволив Неду взять на себя роль гида. Как обычно, это заметила лишь наблюдательная ЭмДжей, хотя она и стоически держала это при себе, за исключением постоянных взглядов и многозначительно приподнятых бровей. «Скажи ему. Ну же!» — вот, что она, конечно же, имела в виду.

 _«Если не решишься, это сделаю я!»_ , — написала она ему, пока Харли покупал свой первый в жизни кусок Нью-Йоркской пиццы.

_«Ты не посмеешь»._

На что ЭмДжей лишь выразительно закатила глаза.

Но Питеру нравилось просто любоваться, как Харли осматривает окрестности. Весь день он солнечно улыбался, и сердце Питера трепетало, как пойманная бабочка. Он знал, что Харли безуспешно пытался перехватить его взгляд больше, чем на несколько секунд, но никак не мог удержать зрительный контакт. Особенно сегодня, когда Питер в очередной раз словил сенсорную перегрузку, и громкость Нью-Йорка болью отдавалась в его ушах. Однако всякий раз, когда он глядел в глаза Харли, то видел крошечные золотые искорки в тех местах, где солнце отражалось в этой ослепительной голубизне.

К счастью, Питер захватил с собой специальные фильтрующие наушники, однако без очков… было нелегко.

Питер слышал ритм сердцебиения Харли, который каждый раз, когда их глаза пересекались, начинал бешено ускоряться. Это было единственное, что удерживало Питера от капитуляции перед огромной сенсорной перегрузкой, угрожавшей свалить его на весь день. Сердцебиение ЭмДжей и Неда тоже было слышно, но не столь ощутимо. Странное чувство — будто сердце Харли внезапно стало его собственным, ревя в ушах и грохотом отдаваясь в черепной коробке.

 _Так я ему нравлюсь?_ Эта мысль не давала Питеру покоя весь день.

К счастью, волнение Неда по поводу Харли и его связи с Железным Человеком не давали оживленной беседе сойти на нет, так что Питер со стороны мог наблюдать, как здорово его друзья поладили. Питер хотел даже что-то вставить, но знал: начнет много болтать — того и гляди лишится чувств от звуков собственного голоса в голове.

— Ты собираешься сегодня вечером к тете? — спросил Харли, отвлекая Питера от его мыслей. Он повернулся в его сторону и заметил, что глаза Харли следили за ярко-зелеными верхушками деревьев Центрального парка.

(Очередное наблюдение Питера: глаза Харли постоянно были устремлены наверх. Может быть, потому, что никогда раньше он не был окружен таким количеством высотных зданий).

— Нет, — ответил Питер, — сегодня я останусь в башне, — он вздрогнул, когда звук его голоса эхом отдался в голове. Харли, даже если что-то и заметил, никак это не прокомментировал.

— Понятно. Как ты думаешь, я уже достаточно увидел в Нью-Йорке?

Питер улыбнулся, несмотря на всё растущую головную боль.

— Ну, может, десятую часть? Если бы мы не отказались от метро, то смогли бы посетить гораздо больше злачных местечек. Но, честно говоря, я искренне рад, что мы больше не спускались в подземку. Не думаю, что сегодня мне это было бы под силу.

Харли склонил голову набок, бросив на него слегка растерянный взгляд:

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

У Харли был этот его легчайший южный акцент. Питер не смог удержаться от улыбки. Это было до странного очаровательно.

— Э-э, ну, я сегодня немного сверхчувствителен. Я имею в виду мои органы чувств. Такое случается время от времени.

— Ты имеешь в виду сенсорную перегрузку?

— Да, да, именно так, — Питер несколько раз моргнул, пытаясь избавиться от темных пятен в глазах. Через несколько попыток они отступили, и Питер сосредоточился на звуке сердцебиения Харли, чтобы взять себя в руки.

— Боже, прости меня! Мы вполне могли отложить эту прогулку, если тебе было паршиво!

— Я… честно говоря, я удивлен, что ты вообще в теме.

— Насчет сенсорной перегрузки? — улыбнулся ему Харли, — ну да, конечно. Тони, когда совершил свою аварийную посадку в моем гараже, чувствовал себя просто отвратно. Когда у него нагрянул первый приступ паники, я думал, что старик копыта откинет.

Он не стал вдаваться в подробности, а Питер, в свою очередь, не стал расспрашивать. Вместо этого он покачнулся и едва не споткнулся о собственные ноги. Внезапно его охватила тошнота.

— Эй, ты в порядке? Питер? — Харли остановился возле него на тротуаре и протянул руку, чтобы поддержать, однако тут же отдернул ее в сторону. Питер не мог сказать наверняка, понимал ли Харли, что его прикосновение может лишь усугубить ситуацию, но был благодарен за поспешно убранную руку. Он уже чувствовал, как волокна ткани его одежды царапают микроскопические бороздки на коже.

— Да, просто… дай мне секунду.

— Конечно. Хочешь присесть? Я могу позвонить Тони.

Питер ничего не ответил, лишь слегка покачал головой, стараясь заглушить растущий гул в ушах. _Я не грохнусь в обморок. Я не грохнусь в обморок перед Харли Кинером на второй день знакомства._

Питер сосредоточился и снова уловил биение сердца Харли. Он прикрыл глаза и внимательно прислушался к ровному ритму, не в силах с точностью сказать, прошло ли несколько минут или всего пара секунд. Превозмогая себя, Питер разлепил веки и обнаружил, что Харли каким-то неведомым образом удалось усадить его на скамейку под одним из деревьев Центрального парка.

— Прости.

— Эй, все в порядке! Ты хочешь встать или продолжишь сидеть? Или ты хочешь, чтобы я заткнулся?

— Я думаю… что мне уже лучше, — Питер сосредоточился на биении сердца Харли, и его голова немного прояснилась, — мы уже довольно близко к башне, идем, — Питер подавил подступивший к горлу приступ стыда. Шел всего второй день, а он едва не потерял сознание на глазах у Харли.

_Пошли прочь, навязчивые мысли!_

— Хорошо, но сначала выпей воды.

Питер сделал, как было велено, а затем они снова встали и отправились в путь. Харли молчал.

— Сожалею об этом. Ты не должен был… — Питер не закончил фразу. Он просто не знал, как.

— Питер, не парься на этот счет. Ну правда. Я с таким уже сталкивался.

— В любом случае, хочешь завтра встретиться с тетей Мэй? Ты можешь зайти в нашу квартиру.

— Шикардос!

— Что за ужасное слово, Харли? Кто вообще так разговаривает?

— Замолкни. Когда-нибудь, Паркер, я привезу тебя в Роуз-Хилл и познакомлю с местными обычаями. Ты еще признаешь, что чокнутый из нас двоих — ты.

— Конечно, Харлс.

— Ой, да пошел ты!

***

Остаток вечера прошел в относительной тишине, но это была приятная, домашняя тишина. Тони любезно позволил им заказать еды, и поскольку у них с Пеппер было запланировано свидание где-то в городе, пентхаус был относительно пуст. Питер надел очки и поправил наушники, как только они прибыли, что, по мнению Харли, было уже перебором — на такой высоте Питер не должен был слышать рев сигнализаций, гудки машин и общий фоновый шум Нью-Йорк — но кто он такой, чтобы судить?

Харли плюхнулся на диван.

— Божечки-кошечки, мои ноги!

Питер рассмеялся:

— Да, боль обычно наступает, как только ты перестаешь двигаться. Что хочешь заказать?

Харли застонал. Ноги болели так, как никогда раньше. Неужели так и жили жители Нью-Йорка изо дня в день? С постоянной ноющей болью?

— Откуда мне знать? В Роуз-Хилл фишечек вроде доставки отродясь не было.

— Я могу просто заказать еду там, где обычно заказывает мистер Старк. Любишь китайскую кухню?

— Конечно, — Харли сбросил с ног кроссовки и откинулся на спинку дивана, — умираю с голоду.

— Я тоже. Прогулка выматывает.

— Я уже собирался предложить тебе поработать в лаборатории, но, кажется, не выдержу и свалюсь в голодный обморок.

— Мы будем смотреть «Звездные войны», понял? Клянусь, ты осознаешь, что они будут получше «Звездного пути».

— Ммм, верится с трудом.

— Как ты можешь об этом рассуждать, если не смотрел «Звездные войны»?

— А ты, получается, видел и то, и то?

Питер удивленно вскинул брови:

— Конечно, что за вопрос?

— Отлично. Мы будем смотреть «Звездные войны». Но держись!

— Пятница, можешь запустить?

— Какой эпизод?

— Четвертый, пожалуйста. Будем просвещать недалеких ковбоев.

После этого они устроились в гостиной и принялись ожидать еду, даже не потрудившись переодеться и принять душ.

— Я сделаю это после фильма, — заявил Харли, прекрасно осознавая, что это наглая ложь и он не будет принимать никакой душ до завтрашнего утра.

Харли наблюдал, как Люк Скайуокер _(«Вейдер — его папаша, верно?». «Боже, Харли, заткнись и не порти себе впечатление!». «Я не порчу, это же всем известная истина». «Просто захлопнись и смотри фильм»)_ встретил Оби-Вана Кеноби и Хана Соло _(«Ага! Я знал, что он выстрелит первым!»)_ и учился владеть световым мечом. Они как раз подлетали к Звезде Смерти, когда прибыла доставка.

— Не обижайся, но Люк — редкостная мямля.

— Как скажешь, но он переживет ещё личностный рост!

— Он уже джедай?

Питер прищурился, схватив палочки для еды и погрузив их в миску с рисом.

— Э-э, еще нет. Это займет некоторое время.

После нескольких неудачных попыток воспользоваться палочками Харли сдался и притащил с кухни вилку. Остальная часть фильма прошла почти незаметно. На протяжении всего фильма Харли остро ощущал, что Питер не сводит с него глаз. То ли для того, чтобы оценить его реакцию на Люка Скайуокера, то ли по какой-либо другой причине, он не знал.

— Чуи тоже заслуживает медали, черт возьми!

— Согласен. Окей. Ты увидел фильм, и твоя оценка?..

— Визуал хромает на обе ноги. Сюжет еще терпимо — концепция Силы прикольна, а R2-D2 отныне мой новый любимый персонаж. Но C3PO чертовски раздражает, Оби-Вану стоило еще пожить, а Люк — бесполезный красавчик. Надеюсь, они с Леей под конец замутят страстный роман. Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что это так!

Питер заметно съежился.

— Только не говори мне, что она спуталась с этим Ханом Соло. Нет. Он симпатичный, но слишком самодовольный.

— Хм, кого-то он мне напоминает…

— Эй, ты!

— Назови свой рейтинг!

— Ммм, семь из десяти.

— Это жестоко.

— Ну, я же не сдамся без боя, верно?

Питер улыбнулся, и на секунду Харли не смог отвести от него глаз, будто залпом хлебнул кружку ванильного горячего шоколада. Питер, однако, вскоре прервал зрительный контакт и глянул на часы.

— Пожалуй, я отправлюсь в постель.

— Который час? — поинтересовался Харли, вытаскивая телефон. Оказалась половина первого ночи, — что-то Тони с Пеппер припозднились.

— Ну, зная мистера Старка…

— Да, пожалуй, мне тоже пора баиньки. Спасибо, что показал мне Нью-Йорк.

— Я показал тебе лишь часть Манхэттена. Осталось еще много настоящего Нью-Йорка, — Питер помедлил, словно обдумывая свои следующие слова, — спасибо, что не испугался, когда я, ну знаешь, чуть не потерял сознание.

— Как я уже сказал, Питер, все в порядке. Не беспокойся об этом.

Питер поднялся с дивана и замер, словно собираясь сказать что-то еще, однако затем покачал головой:

— Спокойной ночи. Увидимся утром, — и он побрел по коридору, на ходу снимая очки.

Как только он ушел, Харли откинулся на спинку дивана и уставился в потолок. Свечение телеэкрана отбрасывало ослепительные блики на всю комнату.

— Проклятье, я слишком глубоко увяз, — вздохнул Харли про себя. Как, черт возьми, он собирался игнорировать тот факт, что Питер был ему _настолько_ небезразличен? Харли не имел ответа на этот вопрос. Он снова вытащил свой телефон, бегло пролистывая сообщения, которые Нед отправил в их новом групповом чате, а затем открыл твиттер.

 **Харли Кинер** @tonystarkbrokeintomygarage  
Подслушано в провинции 🤣  
3K твитов 445 читаемых 1.5M читателей

Он прокрутил немного и увидел фото. Вероятно, какой-то фанат репостнул его из какого-нибудь дурацкого новостного издания вроде Daily Mail. На фотографии они с Питером, Недом и ЭмДжей неспешно прогуливались по улице где-то на Манхэттене. Харли и Питер беспечно смеялись над словами Неда.

 **Питер Паркер** @ilovepeterparker  
Мне кажется, или Харли Кинер идеально подходит по росту и телосложению на роль Человека-Паука? И он чертовски хорошо ладит с Питером… @SpiderManOfficial @tonystarkbrokeintomygarage @peterwithab [ХарлиПитерЭмДжейНед.jpg] #ЧеловекПаук #ХарлиКинер #КтоТакойЧеловекПаук #Паучок #SpideyParker

У твита, к слову, уже набралось достаточно лайков и ретвитов. Харли усмехнулся про себя. Невероятно. Кто-то принял его за Человека-Паука. Они вообще в курсе, что он из Теннесси?

Харли закрыл приложение. На сегодня твиттера было более чем достато


	4. Chapter 4

**31 мая 2017 года**

**Харли Кинер** @tonystarkbrokeintomygarage  
Подслушано в провинции 🤣  
3K твитов 445 читаемых 1.7M читателей

 **Питер Паркер** @ilovepeterparker  
Это у меня глюки, или Харли Кинер ростом и телосложением идеально подходит на роль Человека-Паука? А ещё он весьма недурно ладит с Питером… @SpiderManOfficial @tonystarkbrokeintomygarage @peterwithab [ХарлиПитерЭмджейНед.jpg] #ЧеловекПаук #ХарлиКинер #КтоТакойСпайди #Паучок #SpideyParker

 **Крис** @imcallingthePollicee  
@ilovepeterparker Это имеет смысл, но… 👀

 **Иззи** @endless_diamond_sky_  
@ilovepeterparker ДЕРЬМО НА ПАЛОЧКЕ! Кажись, мы и правда выяснили, кто скрывается под маской @SpiderManOfficial… #SpideyParker #Паучок #КтоТакойСпайди

 **Питер Старк** @StarkSon  
@ilovepeterparker ПРОТИВ ФАКТОВ НЕ ПОПРЁШЬ, ЧУВАКИ #ЧеловекПаук #SpideyParker

 **Камилла** @camillaofhousestark  
@ilovepeterparker @SpiderManOfficial ты харли кинер???

 **Трент** @ DontTrentMe11  
@tonystarkbrokeintomygarage, ты #ЧеловекПаук??? Позязя, скажи дааааа

 **Андреа** @IfYouHadTheChanceToChangeYerFate  
@ilovepeterparker @tonystarkbrokeintomygarage @SpiderManOfficial Ну плиииз! Я готова продать душу дьяволу, лишь бы ты это подтвердил…

 **Человек из стали** @ earths_mightiest_heroes666  
@SpiderManOfficial, так ты Харли или же этот чувак просто тебя копирует? мы ДО СМЕРТИ хотим узнать! #SpideyParker #Паучок

 **Эбби Кинер** @abbykeenss  
@tonystarkbrokeintomygarage АХАХАХАХА ШИКАРДОС

***

— Эй, Харлз?

Харли, говоря откровенно, понятия не имел, как Питер так быстро привязался к этому нелепому прозвищу, но по какой-то причине в эти моменты внутри у него становилось тепло и уютно, как после ведёрка куриных крылышек. Да и черт с ним, Харли даже считал новое прозвище очаровательным. И, конечно же, он не собирался говорить этого вслух.

Харли приподнял очки на лоб и выключил паяльник. Питер находился на другом конце лаборатории, до этого момента проводя свою работу над очередным образцом паутинной жидкости (она упрямо оставалась премерзкого зеленоватого оттенка, и Питер упоминал, что работал над этим изъяном вот уже на протяжении месяца). Теперь же Питер говорил по телефону. Этим утром они решили немного поработать в лаборатории, прежде чем отправиться в квартиру Питера, чтобы встретиться с его тётей и, в очередной раз, с Недом и ЭмДжей. Харли ворвался сегодня на кухню в восемь утра и обнаружил, что Пеппер с Тони тихонько переговариваются. Они указали ему на лабораторию Питера, где он, предположительн, находился с шести утра. Харли довелось повозиться со старыми образцами веб-шутеров (конечно, максимально осторожно), а Питер наугад смешивал химикаты.

— Ну, как делишки? И, кстати, назовешь меня так ещё раз, я и тебе придумаю прозвище.

Питер закатил глаза.

— Твиттер, кажется, крепко ухватился за идею, что ты у нас Паучок.

Харли, вздохнув, поправил очки.

— Знаю, — он почесал себя за подбородок, — хм, Пити? Нет, так не пойдет.

— О, чувак! Пожалуйста, никогда не называй меня подобным образом!

— Пити-сладкий пирожок.

— Нет, я лучше сдохну. Кроме того, не увиливай от темы.

Харли бросил на Питера сердитый взгляд.

— Кто сказал, что я увиливаю?

Питер скептически изогнул бровь:

— Увиливаешь.

— Неправда, — Питер закатил глаза, и Харли (игнорируя странное желание не прерывать зрительного контакта примерно вечность) застонал, откладывая в сторону веб-шутер, над которым работал в данный момент, — как скажешь. Я все равно собирался отправить новый твит.

— И что напишешь?

— Понятия не имею. Есть предложения, мой сливочный пончик?

Питер скривился от отвращения, краснея ушами. (Харли уже для себя решил, что, помимо того, что он всегда отныне будет вызывать у Питера смех и улыбку, вынуждать его краснеть — отличная, черт побери, затея).

— У тебя три тысячи твитов. Сомневаюсь, что тебе нужны чьи-либо подсказки.

Харли поджал губы и почесал затылок, открывая приложение.

— Хм, согласен, это прозвище никуда не годится. Но поверь, я что-нибудь придумаю.

 _Бэмби_ , внезапно выпалил назойливый голосок в черепушке. _Зови его Бэмби._

_Во-первых, какого хрена, Кинер?_

_У него глаза дивного оленёнка._

_Заткнись, черт побери, а не то ушатаю!_

— Ладно, эээ… давай посмотрим. Как насчет «Я не Человек-Паук»?

— Будто тебе кто поверит.

— Окей. «Я не Человек-Паук, потому что боюсь высоты и проживаю в Теннесси. Отвалите уже, чуваки!»

Питер поднял глаза.

— Ты боишься высоты?

Харли снова почесал затылок.

— Ну, да. У нас в Роуз-Хилл так-то высотки не водятся, — Питер выглядел почти… разочарованным? Харли постарался не придавать этому особого значения, — а ты, бьюсь об заклад, что нет, а? Учитывая, как Паучок летал с тобой по городу… — Харли тут же оборвал сам себя, — сорян, чувак. Не хотел поднимать этот вопрос.

— Да не парься.

На мгновение они замолчали, и Харли написал и стер несколько твитов.

— Вот, отправлено. Ваша милость довольна? Могу я вернуться к работе над старыми веб-шутерами?

— Даже не знаю, — ухмыльнулся Питер, прокручивая ленту соцсетей, — кто такая Эбби?

— О, видел её твит? Это моя очаровательная младшая сестрёнка. Одиннадцатилетняя тупица. Умоляла добыть ей твой автограф, — Харли покопался в ближайшем ящике с инструментами в поисках сверла подходящего размера.

Питер засмеялся:

— Какая прелесть. Звучит весело. Она тоже ковбой?

— Ну, она, конечно, неплохая наездница, но нет. Она просто мелкая тупица, и я её люблю. Кстати говоря, мне нужно снова попросить Тони купить ей новые часы.

— Что? О чём это ты?

— С тех пор, как милостью Тони были уничтожены в хлам ее часы с Дашей-путешественницей, выпущенные ограниченным тиражом — не спрашивай, долгая история, ещё бородатых времен Мандарина — он дарит ей часы. Каждый чёртов год, — Харли нежно покачал головой, — я начинаю думать, что Тони немного болван.

— Хотел сказать, это не так?

— Заткнись, Паркер.

***

**Харли Кинер** @tonystarkbrokeintomygarage  
Вы все! Я не Человек-Паук!!! Я боюсь высоты и, видите ли, живу в Теннесси! Вряд ли я подхожу под описание 🤣

 **Харли Кинер** @tonystarkbrokeintomygarage  
@SpiderManOfficial поддержи меня, чувак

 **Харли Кинер** @tonystarkbrokeintomygarage  
А ты, @abbykeenss, захлопнись

 **Питер Паркер** @ilovepeterparker  
@SpiderManOfficial @tonystarkbrokeintomygarage я, конечно, не ЭкСпЕрД, но ты бы именно это и сказал, если б хотел сохранить свою личность в секрете #ХарлиКинер #КтоТакойСпайди #Паучок

 **Человек-Паук ✓** @SpiderManOfficial  
Я и правда могу подтвердить, что я не Харли Кинер! Кроме того, в целях конфиденциальности, пожалуйста, прекратите свои попытки раскрыть тайну моей личности. Обещаю, вы всё узнаете, когда мне стукнет восемнадцать)))

**> Смотреть еще 2382 ответа**

***

Они погрузились в уютную тишину, продолжая работать. Питер внимательно наблюдал, как Харли ковыряется в каких-то коробках, отложив веб-шутеры в сторону (и да, Питер никогда бы в этом не признался, но ему просто нравилось смотреть на Харли). Через некоторое время он заговорил:

— Ну, теперь ты повстречал Неда и ЭмДжей. А что насчет тебя? Есть друзья дома в Теннесси?

Его паучье чутье моментально сообщило, что это было неправильный вопрос.

Харли, между тем, почти беззаботно усмехнулся, уставившись своими голубыми глазами в коробку с инструментами.

— Нет, не совсем. Во всяком случае, больше нет.

Питер замолчал, не зная, стоит ли настаивать. Возможно, ему не стоило задавать столь личный вопрос. Но едва только он уже собирался сменить тему, как Харли заговорил снова, всё ещё отказываясь пересекаться с Питером глазами.

— Непросто, знаешь ли, быть единственным открытым би-парнем посреди нашей глухоманской тусовки.

— Прости, я не…

— Да нет, всё в порядке. Если бы не Тони, жилось бы мне несладко, но все они в курсе, что я без труда могу надрать им задницы с помощью своей техники.

Питер слабо рассмеялся. Он явно задел воспаленный нерв. Боже, ну он и тупица.

Харли, конечно же, заметил его расстройство.

— Не беспокойся обо мне, Пирожочек. Я себя в обиду не дам.

Питер знал, буквально чувствовал, что в этой истории есть нечто большее, но настаивать не стал. Он уже и без того облажался. К счастью, Харли, тут же сменил тему:

— А что насчет этих устройств? — спросил он, указывая на внушительного вида боевые браслеты, — погоди-ка… кажется знакомым… Эти штуки принадлежат Черной Вдове?!

Питер кивнул, улыбаясь возбуждению Харли, когда тот взял один из браслетов в руки, чтобы осмотреть.

— Офигеть! Тони сказал, что и на километр не подпустит меня к технике Мстителей, а ты тут помогаешь с её апгрейдом, — Харли ошарашенно покачал головой и посмотрел на Питера, — каким заклятьем ты его шарахнул, Паркер?

Питер ухмыльнулся.

— Если бы я болтал направо и налево о своих колдовских способностях, меня бы уже преследовала пресса.

Харли усмехнулся и снова закатил глаза с намёком на улыбку, и, черт возьми, Питер почувствовал, что падает в этот глубокий омут с головой.

— Чувак, тебя уже преследует пресса.

— Да, и ты не помогаешь, — поддразнил Питер, смяв листок бумаги и швырнув его в сторону Харли, задев плечо. На секунду Питер уже забеспокоился, что бросил чересчур сильно, и Харли, несомненно, что-то заподозрит, но его потрясенное лицо мгновенно трансформировалось в озорную ухмылку.

— Какая _глупость_ , Паркер, провоцировать человека, держащего в руках браслеты Черной Вдовы.

Прекрасно зная, что браслеты не повредили бы ему и вполовину своей мощности, учитывая его суперспособности, Питер приподнял бровь.

— Тони вышвырнет тебя из башни вон.

— Отлично. Остаток лета я проживу в нью-йоркской подворотне, на меня нападут головорезы, а Человек-Паук непременно придет на помощь, и тогда, не в силах противостоять моему обаянию, втюрится в меня по уши.

Питер нервно сглотнул.

— О, а ты не так уж и прост, а? Всё это время твоим тайным планом было приехать в Нью-Йорк, чтобы соблазнить Паучка?

— Ага, а после разбить ему сердце за то, что он обидел моего друга.

Петр затаил дыхание. Вот он, момент!

_«Забудь о Человеке-Пауке, Харлз. Ты чертовски хорош, и я хочу пойти с тобой на свидание»._

_Боже, я облажался._

Харли, озорно подмигнув, бросил в его сторону браслеты, и Питер, на мгновение пребывающий в своих мыслях, интуитивно их поймал. К горлу тут же начала подступать паника, но Харли сказал лишь:

— Неплохие рефлексы. Ты был бы чертовски хорош в нудлинге.

Это вырвало Питера из его мыслей (где он, возможно, в тысячный раз ругал себя за то, что не рассказал Харли правду о себе).

— Это ещё что такое, извращенец?

— Будешь однажды в Теннесси, покажу. Это весело, — учитывая, что с лица Харли не сползала коварная ухмылка, у Питера возникло чувство, что он вовсе не собирается в ближайшее время рассказывать, что это за нудлинг, и почему для этого нужны хорошие рефлексы.

Он глянул в потолок.

— Эй, Пятница, что это за фигня?

Харли швырнул в него ещё один браслет, однако на этот раз Питер увернулся.

— Нудлинг, который имеет в виду Харли — традиционный подвид рыбного промысла в южных штатах Америки. Если точнее, это ловля сома голыми руками. Зачастую нудлинг травмоопасен, поскольку многие сомы обладают острыми зубами.

Питер засмеялся.

— Я не стану этим заниматься, даже если когда-нибудь и побываю в вашем захолустье. Мне ещё дороги мои пальцы.

— Пятница пропустила самое главное. Ты не хватаешь рыбу за тулово, а суешь руку ей в рот.

— Что, прости? Что это за хрень? И какого размера обычно сомы?

— Можно, я хотя бы научу тебя ездить на лошади?

Питер снова гаденько захихикал, и на этот раз браслет Наташи попал ему в лоб.

***

Может, спустя час (потраченный весьма продуктивно, по крайней мере, в случае с Харли, поскольку Питер лишь листал Твиттер и изредка помешивал раствор в стакане), они покинули башню и направились в Куинс. К счастью, в метро было уже не так жарко, как во время первой поездки Харли по городу в компании Неда, Питера и ЭмДжей.

Не то чтобы Харли это особо волновало.

Он искренне надеялся, что Питер не заметил, как он не мог отвести от него глаз. В свое оправдание Харли мог отметить, что лицо Питера было освещено ослепительной улыбкой, а уши очаровательно краснели от смущения.

Харли знал, что некогда давал себе твёрдую установку не влюбляться в Питера Паркера, но также понимал, что затея сия потерпела крах ещё в первый же день. И речь идёт вовсе не о его поездке в Нью-Йорк, нет. Харли по уши втюрился в Питера ещё в момент их потрясающей переписки.

Неудивительно, что перед чарами Питера Паркера не устоял и сам Человек-Паук.

По пути к квартире Питера они болтали о всяких пустяках, и Харли мимоходом заметил, как пара человек подняли камеры своих телефонов, чтобы заснять их во время поездки, но решил, что стоит, по примеру Питера, использовать тактику тотального игнора.

Харли быстро смекнул, что Куинс намного тише Манхэттена. Конечно, фоновый шум никуда не делся, да и людей было пруд пруди, только вот отсутствие такого огромного количества многоэтажек существенно понижало градус его клаустрофобии. Открытое небо прекрасно. О да.

Когда они подошли к квартире, Питер распахнул дверь и тут же сморщил нос. Харли тоже принюхался и быстро уловил запах чего-то явно горелого.

— Тетя Мэй? — позвал Питер, когда они вошли.

Харли огляделся. Окружающее пространство почти напомнило ему его собственный дом в Роуз-Хилл — удобный, хорошо обжитый и уютный.

В комнату вошла шатенка с яркой улыбкой — такой же, как и у Питера. На ней был надет забавный фартук, и наверняка определить её возраст не представлялось возможным. Наверно, ближе к сорока, да?

Женщина прервала его мысли.

— Привет, я Мэй! А ты, должно быть, Харли!

Он протянул руку, но вместо этого Мэй заключила его в крепкие объятия.

— Да, я Харли. И я очень много о вас слышал.

— Как и я, — Мэй потрепала его по голове и отпустила, — ну, я бы предложила тебе завтрак, но… ты, наверно, и сам чувствуешь, — она засмеялась, — в любом случае, будь как дома. Уверен, что Нед и ЭмДжей скоро приедут? Я пока приберусь на кухне.

Питер кивнул:

— Мы можем потусоваться в гостиной, если хочешь. Устрою Харли экспресс-экскурсию по нашим хоромам.

— Конечно.

И Питер потащил его в крохотный коридор за кухней.

— Не говори ей, что я так сказал, но… она не умеет готовить, — чуть виновато прошептал он, — я люблю ее до безумия, но готвока - не её конёк.

Харли усмехнулся.

— Твоя тётя милая. Она мне нравится.

Питер улыбнулся.

— Ну, ты уже видел кухню, гостиную и столовую. А это моя комната.

В углу стояла двухъярусная кровать, рядом с ней — письменный стол с кучей разбросанных бумаг, а на верхней части шкафа было установлено несколько коробок с LEGO.

— Это там «Звездные войны»?

Питер засмеялся.

— Конечно, это первое, что ты заметил. Мы с Недом строили их целую вечность. Хотя большинство наборов у него дома. Это меньшие.

— Меньшие? — Харли указал на шлем штурмовика, который, вероятно, пришёлся бы ему в пору, будь он полым.

— О, мой юный падаван, ты просто обязан увидеть «Сокола Тысячелетия». Он размером с наш обеденный стол. И я вовсе не шучу.

— Ты один из тех безумных фанатиков, да?

— Эй! Не говори мне, что тебе не нравятся «Звездные войны!

Харли приподнял подбородок.

— Возможно, мне придется глянуть ещё пару фильмецов, чтобы полностью сформировать свое мнение об этом… явлении.

— Как скажешь. Сегодня мы смотрим «Империя наносит ответный удар». Это мой любимый эпизод, кстати.

— А по очерёдности?

— Пятый.

— Почему мы смотрим четвёртый и пятый эпизоды перед первым?

— Это всё имеет отношение к порядку съёмок, и…

С кухни донесся голос Мэй:

— Питер! ЭмДжей уже в пути!

— Хорошо, — Питер снова посмотрел на Харли, и они направились к выходу, — первым вышел четвертый эпизод, затем пятый и шестой, а уже после - приквелы.

Они уселись в гостиной: Питер — в старое кресло, а Харли — на диван. И да, часть его отчаянно хотела, чтобы Питер перебрался к нему, поближе.

_Ой, заткнись, тупица!_

Питер продолжал болтать о порядке просмотра фильмов (Харли потерял нить его рассуждений где-то районе шестого эпизода), и вскоре дверь постучала ЭмДжей.

— Привет, миссис Паркер, — крикнула она, прежде чем бросить сумку и усесться в кресло к Питеру едва ли не сверху. Харли с трудом подавил внезапную волну иррациональной ревности.

— Что случилось, неудачники?

— Наконец-то мы с Харли посмотрели «Звездные войны».

— Поправка, он _заставил_ меня посмотреть.

ЭмДжей закатила глаза.

— Ты и «Звездные войны», Питер, — она прищелкнула языком, — я всё ещё не понимаю, чем они так хороши.

Громкий протест Питера был прерван.

— Иду, тетя Мэй! — он подскочил, оставив ЭмДжей сидеть в кресле в гордом одиночестве.

— Спасен Мэй, — ухмыльнулась она, вытаскивая из сумки альбом. Она бросила на Харли очень многозначительный взгляд и с удобством распласталсь в кресле.

Питер, вернувшись, это заметил и присел возле Харли.

Что, черт возьми, задумала ЭмДжей, Харли не имел и понятия. Что ж, будь что будет.

Нед присоединился к ним через минуту. И, по какой-то причине в ходе их болтовни (с периодическими комментариями Мэй со стороны кухни), Харли вдруг осознал, что нашел-таки своих друзей. И впервые за долгое время он не испытал по этому поводу дискомфорта.

***

**1 июня 2017 года**

Групповой чат: **Это программа «Давай поженимся»**

**9:15**

_**Жених 1:**_ счастливого прайда, ребята. люблю вас.

 _ **недвард:**_ бог ты мой, а я и забыл

 _ **недвард:**_ счастливого прайда. ты всегда можешь на меня рассчитывать, чувак

 _ **Жених 2:**_ рад, что наткнулся на самую веселую группу лохов в нью-йорке

 _ **Жених 2:**_ счастливого всем прайда:D 🌈

 _ **недвард:**_ питер, божечки, ты видел твиттер Паучка?

 _ **Жених 1:**_ ээээ, нет

 _ **Жених 1:**_ а что такое?

 _ **Жених 2:**_ [twitter.jpg]

 **Человек-БиПаук ✓** @SpiderManOfficial  
Всем счастливого прайда! К сожалению, за мою карьеру Человека-Паука я получил немало хейта от людей, что сомневались в моей состоятельности как человека и Мстителя из-за моей ориентации. Но я люблю того, кого люблю, и я такой, какой я есть. Это не имеет ни малейшего отношения к моей супергеройской карьере. Любовь выше этих границ❤

 _ **ЭмДжей:**_ Чёрт. Он даже тебя не упомянул.

 _ **Жених 1:**_ ну… он и не обязан был…

 _ **Жених 2:**_ скажи хоть слово, и я надеру ему зад!

 _ **Жених 1:**_ ахахаха, харли, не надо

 _ **Жених 1:**_ я за мир во всём мире

 _ **ЭмДжей:**_ Счастливого прайда, неудачники.

 **Текстовое сообщение от:** ЭмДжей

**9:33**

_**ЭмДжей:**_ Как считаешь, сейчас подходящий момент, чтобы упомянуть, что я втрескалась в Шури?

 _ **peter-man:**_ О МОЙ БОГ, ЭМДЖЕЙ

 _ **peter-man:**_ ЭТО ВОСХИТИТЕЛЬНО! ВЫ ТАКИЕ МИЛАХИ!

 _ **peter-man:**_ ты собираешься что-нибудь делать?

 _ **ЭмДжей:**_ Думаю, я ей хотя бы расскажу. Хотя не уверена, что она вообще «по девочкам».

 _ **peter-man:**_ она излучает сильные лезбофлюиды. у тебя определенно хорошие шансы

 _ **peter-man:**_ действуй

 _ **ЭмДжей:**_ Когда, черт возьми, ты признаешься Харли?

 _ **peter-man:**_ слушай, я работаю над этим

 _ **peter-man:**_ да и вам с недом, кажется, по душе над ним прикалываться

 _ **ЭмДжей:**_ Да, есть такое. Но Харли не дурак, скоро он и сам всё узнает. Даю ему на это пару дней.

 _ **peter-man:**_ ррррррррр

 _ **ЭмДжей:**_ И еще: не говори Неду о Шури.

 _ **ЭмДжей:**_ Я просто не хочу всех этих его щенячьих восторгов. Сама подниму эту тему, если что-нибудь случится.

 _ **peter-man:**_ покажи им всем, моя бенгальская тигрица. ррррррр

 _ **ЭмДжей:**_ Я тебя ненавижу.

 _ **peter-man:**_ тоже тебя люблю!)))

***

**РЕТВИТЫ**  
 **Человек-БиПаук ✓** @SpiderManOfficial  
Всем счастливого прайда! К сожалению, за мою карьеру Человека-Паука я получил немало хейта от людей, что сомневались в моей состоятельности как человека и Мстителя из-за моей ориентации. Но я люблю того, кого люблю, и я такой, какой я есть. Это не имеет ни малейшего отношения к моей супергеройской карьере. Любовь выше этих границ❤

 **Beter** @peterwithab  
@SpiderManOfficial, счастливого прайда)))

 **Первый фан Спайди** @ SpideysNo1Fan  
@SpiderManOfficial черт возьми, да! СЧАСТЛИВОГО ПРАЙДА!!! [радуга.gif] #ЧеловекПаук #Паучок #БиПаук #Прайд

 **Сдохни или Умри** @spidermanismyfavoritehero  
@SpiderManOfficial Мне дико жаль, что ты так ненавидишь себя за то, кем являешься. Мы любим тебя, Паучок❤🧡💛#БиПаук #Прайд

 **Луи** @louisAndclark  
@SpiderManOfficial у нас есть только один король #БиПаук

 **Нед** @jedimaster_ned  
@peterwithab счастливого прайда! навеки с тобой, бро

 **Бетти** @butter_brant  
@SpiderManOfficial 🌈🌈🌈 #Прайд

 **StarMan** @itsmedavidbowiee  
@SpiderManOfficial Спасибо тебе, Паучок, за то, что ты наша БИкона. Мы тебя любим!!! #ЧеловекПаук #БиПаук #Прайд

 **Харли Кинер** @tonystarkbrokeintomygarage  
счастливого прайда от твоего любимого ковбоя:)

***

**3 июня 2017 года**

Харли знал, что ему не следует вставать с постели. Честно говоря, он понятия не имел, что его вообще разбудило в этот час. В отличии от большинства ночей, в эту он даже стоически обошёлся без своей обычной дозы вечернего кофе. Кроме того, отрубился он тоже довольно-таки рано, учитывая, что они с Питером, Недом и ЭмДжей в очередной раз устроили себе пеший трип по злачным местечкам Нью-Йорка.

И всё же на часах было долбанных два утра, а Харли почти бодрячком лежал в своей кровати. Он глянул в сторону электронных часов, установленных на прикроватной тумбочке. 2:04.

Харли перевернулся, пытаясь снова заснуть, но ничего не вышло. Кроме того, чем больше он двигался, тем дальше улетали остатки сонливости. В конце концов он скинул простыни и сел, качая головой и потирая глаза. Возможно, стоило поблуждать по башне и добраться до лаборатории. Чего время зря терять? Тони, с его отвратным режимом дня, почти наверняка был на ногах.

Харли натянул штаны и футболку и тихо спустился по лестнице в лабораторию, всё ещё полусонный — и, возможно, именно поэтому он не осознавал, что в лаборатории раздаются споры, пока почти не вошел в дверь. К счастью, Харли вовремя скомандовал ногам остановиться и спрятался за углом. Было ли это чистой воды удачей или по какой-либо другой причине, но Пятница отчего-то не стала предупреждать людей в лаборатории о его присутствии снаружи.

В лаборатории Тони разговаривал с одетым в красное человеком. Не надо быть гением, чтобы понять, что это был никто иной, как Человек-Паук. Но в два часа ночи? Это было довольно-таки странно.

— Ты должен быть осторожнее, малыш. Я рад, что это всего лишь ссадина, но я, помнится, запретил тебе патрулировать после полуночи, — Тони недовольно ущипнул себя за переносицу.

— Да знаю я. Но ведь на дворе лето! Чем мне ещё заняться?

Харли вздрогнул. Голос звучал так _знакомо_.

Тони вздохнул.

— Я знаю, что дал тебе часы с трекером, но твоя тетя до сих пор выедает мне мозг на тему твоей безопасности. Я не хочу, чтобы ты пострадал, ясно? Выходи по ночам, если так неймется, но ставь меня в известность. Или Пятницу с Пеп, на худой конец. Но только давай без самодеятельности.

Харли нахмурился. _Тетя Человека-Паука?_

А потом вдруг всё разом сложилось в его голове в общую картинку. И как он мог быть таким идиотом?

Мысль Харли подтвердилась, когда Человек-Паук потянулся и стянул с головы маску. Лица его, конечно, по-прежнему видно не было, но Харли и из тысячи мог узнать эти каштановые кудряшки.

_Питер._

Будто услыхав его мысли, Питер слегка повернулся к двери. Харли пригнулся.

_Да, черт возьми, он тебя услышал. У него же супер, мать его, слух. Он, наверно, сейчас ощущает, как бешено бьется в груди твое сердце._

К счастью, Тони снова заговорил, и внимание Питера переключилось на него. Харли осторожно встал и медленно попятился, изо всех сил стараясь не шуметь. Поднявшись по лестнице в свою комнату, он прошептал:

— Пятница, не говори никому, что я только что был в лаборатории.

— Конечно, Харли. Могу я узнать, почему?

Харли усмехнулся. Сон как рукой сняло.

— Питеру и невдомёк, что я в курсе его маленького секретика. Это будет весело!


	5. Chapter 5

**3 июня 2017 года**

Честно говоря, Питер был абсолютно не виноват в том, что некто альтернативно одарённый ни с того, ни с сего решил передвинуть кран, который он использовал, как опору (кто вообще так поступает? Ну, кто целенаправленно встаёт с постели в полвторого ночи, чтобы передвинуть чёртов подъёмный кран?).

С другой стороны, мистер Старк уж слишком запарился по этому поводу. Питеру порой доставалось и того похлеще. Взять вот к примеру ту ситуацию в немецком аэропорту.

— Мистер Старк, ну, честное слово, со мной всё в порядке! К утру буду, как огурчик, и вообще…

— Дело не в этом, Пит. Ты какого-то лешего ринулся патрулировать так поздно и от усталости и недосыпа потерял концентрацию.

На языке у Питера уже завертелся язвительный комментарий на тему того, что мистер Старк, будучи Железным Человеком, и сам частенько не брезгует всенощными бдениями, но он сдержался.

— Я знаю, и мне очень жаль. Я был уже на обратном пути, когда это случилось.

Внезапно чувствительные уши Питера уловили тихое тук-тук-тук где-то на заднем плане. Он это проигнорировал, а мистер Старк тем временем ущипнул себя за переносицу и устало на него глянул.

— Ты должен быть осторожнее, малыш. Я рад, что это всего лишь ссадина, но я, помнится, запретил тебе патрулировать после полуночи, — Тони снова недовольно потер себя за переносицу.

— Да знаю я. Но ведь на дворе лето! Чем мне ещё заняться?

Постукивание как-то совершенно естественно трансформировалось в тихое сердцебиение. Питер едва мог его расслышать — мешал возмущенный голос мистера Старка и стук их собственных сердец — но факт оставался фактом. Тук-тук. Тук-тук. Ритм этот казался до странного знакомым. Как интересно…

Внезапно Питер не без потрясения осознал, что мистер Старк всё ещё читает ему нотации.

— …но твоя тётя до сих пор выедает мне мозг на тему твоей безопасности. Я не хочу, чтобы ты пострадал, ясно? Выходи по ночам, если так неймётся, но ставь меня в известность. Или Пятницу с Пеп, на худой конец. Но только давай без самодеятельности.

Однако сосредоточиться на голосе наставника было неимоверно трудно. Питер даже сорвал маску, чтобы убедиться, что его уши уловили всё как есть. Тук-тук. Тук-тук. Тук-тук. Да, биение неведомого сердца и правда ускорилось.

Он повернулся, чтобы глянуть на дверь, но там никого не оказалось.

Мистер Старк нетерпеливо щелкнул пальцами перед его лицом.

— Пит? Ты меня вообще слушаешь?

— Простите, мистер Старк, мне померещились какие-то звуки… — но едва только он закончил фразу, наваждение спало. Неужели у него и правда разыгралось воображение?

— Вероятно, на фоне недосыпа у тебя галлюцинации, малыш. Пятница, что за призраки беспокойных душ бродят по нашем холлу?

— Никаких призраков, — весело отозвалась она, — могу предложить Питеру отправиться в постель. День был долгим.

Мистер Старк приподнял бровь.

— Видишь? Даже старушка Пятница осуждает твои паучьи похождения. Марш спать, пацан.

Питер потряс головой, отгоняя отголоски игры его воображения. За дверью никого не было. Да и разве не предупредило бы его, в противном случае, хвалёное чутье?

Он кивнул на прощанье мистеру Старку, а затем поплёлся из лаборатории в сторону своей спальни.

***

Насмотревшись на Питера и Тони в лаборатории, последующие несколько часов Харли провел, расхаживая кругами по комнате. Конечно, решение приколоться над Паркером на почве внезапного открытия по-прежнему было твердо и неизменно, но осознание правды внезапно навалило немало открытий и иного рода. Во-первых, всякий раз на прошлой неделе, когда их взгляды пересекались, Питер не мог не уловить его, Харли, стремительно учащавшееся сердцебиение.

(Блядь).

Во-вторых (и это куда весомее), Питер был Человеком-Пауком и, следовательно, по понятным причинам _не встречался_ с Человеком-Пауком, а значит, был в данный момент свободен.

(Ну, если только Питер не крутил шуры-муры с ЭмДжей, в чём Харли от души сомневался. Нет, поскольку ЭмДжей, вне всяких сомнений, знала о Человеке-Пауке — она ведь практически и стала катализатором всей неразберихи, отправив в BuzzFeed то письмо — они определенно могли встречаться тайно. Но…).

Но если они не встречались, а Питер был свободен, как ветер…

Харли вполне мог сделать шаг ему навстречу.

Эта мысль приятно грела, да. Но это вовсе не означало, что план приколоться над Паркером пролетал, как фанера над Парижем. Как ни странно, на ум не шло ничто мало-мальски гениальное — ни одна из идей Харли особо не нравилась.

Нужно проконсультироваться на сей счёт с ЭмДжей.

Какого чёрта он не подумал об этом раньше? Блестящая же идея!

Харли достал телефон.

Новое сообщение для: **Жуткая девочка.**

**5:07**

_**Харли:**_ я тут надумал пошутить над питером за то, что этот чудик не рассказал мне о человеке-пауке. он не знает, что я в курсе. есть идеи?

Она ответила почти мгновенно, чего Харли совсем не ожидал. В конце концов, на часах было пять утра.

 _ **Жуткая девочка:**_ Хвала небесам. Нед теперь должен мне десятку баксов.

 _ **Жуткая девочка:**_ Прежде чем мы перейдем к делу, как ты узнал?

 _ **Харли:**_ он был в лаборатории с тони в 2 часа ночи. в костюме…

 _ **Харли:**_ погодь, вы делали ставки на то, как скоро я допру до истины?

 _ **Харли:**_ мне больно, чуваки

 _ **Жуткая девочка:**_ Конечно же, делали. Полагаю, ты услышал его голос?

 _ **Жуткая девочка:**_ Кстати, шпионить за ними в лаборатории в два часа ночи совсем-совсем не жутко.

 _ **Жуткая девочка:**_ И да, я единственная до последнего в тебя верила.

 _ **Жуткая девочка:**_ Но это не имеет значения. Перейдём к делу.

***

Тони был почти уверен, что провёл на ногах часов сорок восемь. И даже верная Пятница наконец-таки оставила все свои тщетные попытки склонить его ко сну (вероятно, потому, что он пригрозил переписать её код, если он ещё хоть раз напомнит ему о важности соблюдения верного режима дня).

Как бы то ни было, Тони, убедившись напоследок, что Питер сладко посапывает в своей постельке, покинул башню где-то в половине пятого в костюме Железно Человека. Как же так вышло?

Ник Фьюри. Вот ответ.

Мстители-беглецы были приговорены к домашнему аресту в начале апреля и с тех пор послушно отсиживались на территории базы. По крайней мере, так думал Тони. На этой неделе он узнал, что, по всей видимости, Ник Фьюри привлекал их — в основном, Стива и Наташу — для помощи в секретных миссиях по уничтожению гидровских недобитков.

Тони не понимал, чему он, в сущности, так поразился до глубины души. Он ведь, если уж на то пошло, предвидел подобный вариант развития событий. Он даже сказал Стиву, что Фьюри, вероятно, попытается завербовать его в свои ряды, едва только нога его ступит на территорию Соединенных Штатов.

Какого чёрта Тони наивно полагал, что Стив отправит Фьюри в путешествие на три весёлых буквы, он понятия не имел. Конечно же, Капитан Америка сломя голову кинется уничтожать остатки Гидры. Разве когда-либо было иначе?

Итак, случилось то, что случилось. В данный конкретный момент Тони летел над северной частью штата Нью-Йорк в костюме Железного Человека. Америка, должно быть, решила, что он совсем спятил.

Не то чтобы его когда-то волновало чьё-либо мнение.

Прошло всего несколько минут, прежде чем в поле зрения Тони попала база, и он начал движение вниз. Тяжело приземлившись на крыльцо, он выбрался из костюма и направился ко входу (нано-версия брони всё ещё находилась на доработке — приоритетом номер один в последнее время был новёхонький костюмчик Паука).

Тони вошел на базу и не без удивления столкнулся лицом к лицу с весьма измотанным Сэмом Уилсоном, который выглядел так, будто вот-вот вылез из постели. На часах красовалось без пятнадцати шесть.

Сэм выглядел не менее сбитым с толку.

— Э-э-э, в чём дело, Старк?

Тони, стряхнув остатки недоумения, пришёл в себя:

— Мне нужен Кэп. Где он?

Сэм пожал плечами, медленно моргая.

— Наверно, спит, как и любой нормальный человек?

Тони поджал губы и хлопнул Уилсона по спине.

— Верно мыслишь, — и зашагал в сторону комнаты Стива, не заботясь о том, проснулся тот или же видит десятый сон.

Стив, как ни странно, не спал. Тони не без внутреннего злорадства надеялся застать того на месте преступления — в полной экипировке Капитана Америки и готового по первому зову Фьюри ринуться в бой — но с разочарованием обнаружил его в обычной футболке (как всегда, маловатой для его раскачанной груди) и домашних шортах.

— Тони?

Он, в свою очередь, даже не удосужился поздороваться.

— Давай представим некую гипотетическую ситуацию, хорошо? — проигнорировав озадаченный взгляд Стива, Тони продолжил, продвигаясь вперед, — я не сплю ночами, занимаясь разработками своей компании, бесчисленными пресс-конференциями. В перерывах оберегаю парочку возбужденных подростков с бушующими гормонами, один из которых постоянно нарушает комендантский час и получает идиотские травмы, решив погеройствовать, чтобы узнать в половине второго утра, что Ник Фьюри вытаскивает задницы Капитана Америки и Черной Вдовы с базы, несмотря на то, что Международный Суд вполне конкретно выразился касательно их домашнего ареста.

Тони закончил свою возмущенную тираду и перевел дыхание. С лица Стива не сходило выражение растерянности.

— Ситуация, разумеется, носит исключительно гипотетический характер, но ты ничего не хочешь мне объяснить, Кэп?

Стив нахмурился.

— Тони…

— Я не хочу слышать оправданий. Какого хрена вы нарушаете домашний арест? Хотите навлечь на наши головы ещё одну грёбаную катастрофу с ООН? Знаю, тебя, небожителя, подобные земные вещи не беспокоят от слова совсем, но я вот не желаю проблем одному Паучишке, за которого несу прямую ответственность.

Стив нахмурился еще сильней.

— Тони, я думал, ты в курсе. Возможно, ты забыл, но ты сам сказал мне, что Фьюри непременно попытается нас завербовать.

Тони ущипнул себя за переносицу, борясь с отчаянным желанием врезать Стиву по его холёной физиономии.

— Да, я сказал. Но лишь как предупреждение из разряда «Увидишь — беги со всех ног», а не как «О да, завербуй меня полностью»! Боже, ты идиот!

Желание помахать кулаками стало ещё сильней, а Стив покачал головой.

— Извини, если я неправильно тебя услышал, Тони, но твои слова звучали как благословление.

— Послушай, обычно я одним из первых готов послать правительство к чертям, — разочарованно вздохнул Тони, — но если ваша компашка действительно не будет высовывать с территории базы носы и будет паинькой, ООН может сократить срок вашего домашнего ареста. И нужно ли мне в очередной раз раз напоминать, что все ваши действия имеют колоссальные последствия?

— Питер, я понимаю. Что ж, если ты действительно так расстроен из-за всей этой ситуации, я скажу Фьюри, чтобы оставил нас в покое. Однако убедить Нат будет проблематично.

— Кого ты обманываешь, Стив? Нат сделает всё, о чем ты её попросишь, — Тони сделал паузу, глянув на Стива краем глаза, — ты правда на это пойдешь?

— Послушай, Тони, я действительно наделал глупостей. Я просто хочу исправить ситуацию. Кроме того, всё это не стоит раскрытия личности Питера.

Тони сузил глаза. Он не доверял Стиву, но и не думал, что тот лжёт. На мгновение ему, в порыве благодушия, захотелось сказать, что ситуация с Соглашениями не была целиком и полностью виной Стива, что Баки был и правда не виновен, но…

Но он этого не сделал.

— Хорошо. Что ж, я постараюсь в ближайшее время привезти этого неугомонного ребёнка на территорию базы, чтобы он начал тренироваться с командой. Но этого уже будет после того, как он прекратит валять дурака и расскажет Харли правду о Человеке-Пауке.

— Не могу поверить, что он всё ещё не признался, — улыбнулся Стив, — но как скажешь.

Тони бросил на Кэпа последний взгляд и вышел из комнаты. И несмотря на то, что каким-то неведомым образом он уговорил Стива отказаться от участия в миссиях Фьюри, как-то уж слишком легко тот пошёл на попятную.

Сомнительная такая победа, так что ожидаемого удовлетворения она не принесла.

Однако думать об этом сейчас не хотелось. Снова забравшись в костюм, Тони полетел в сторону Нью-Йорка.

***

Харли искренне думал, что сможет протянуть хотя бы целый день, не выдав себя с потрохами. Ему это почти удалось, надо отметить.

Питер не вставал c постели одиннадцати, и хотя это давало Харли дополнительное время, чтобы спланировать свою месть, градус нервотрепки это обстоятельство лишь повысило. А стоило расслабиться и не париться о мелочах.

Только вот одно упорно не шло из головы: Питер не рассказал ему о Человеке-Пауке. Питер ему не доверял.

Что, очевидно, наводило на следующие размышления:

Должно быть, Харли умудрился где-то накосячить, и Питер ожидаемо рассердился. Да что там, неверно, Харли ему даже не нравится. А может, Питер его даже ненавидит. Ну, а вдруг?

Это продолжалось и продолжалось, и к тому времени, когда Питер действительно спустился в лабораторию, Харли был полностью убежден, что тот собирается надрать ему зад. Он испытал странное облегчение, когда Питер устало пробормотал лишь:

— Доброе утро.

Однако план поиздеваться всё еще оставался в силе и имел на то все законные основания.

— Доброе. Засиделся вчера допоздна?

— Что-то в этом роде, — промямлил Питер.

Харли, засунувшему руки в карманы, титаническим усилием удалось сохранить невозмутимое выражение лица.

— Ты слышал про Человека-Паука? Судя по всему, прошлой ночью его сбил подъёмный кран.

— Как ты… дай угадаю, Buzzfeed?

— Я думаю, что это была New York Daily. Не спал всю ночь, переживая за Паучка? — Харли взглянул на Питера краем глаза, пытаясь оценить его реакцию. Тот был смущен.

— Ну… я хотел убедиться, что с ним всё в порядке. Но он пробыл в башне недолго.

Харли хмыкнул.

— Конечно.

Если Питер и счёл его поведение странным, он никак это не прокомментировал.

— А что насчет тебя? Во сколько ты встал?

— О, примерно в половине четвертого. Мне позвонила Мишель.

Питер засмеялся.

— Что-что? Зачем?

— Не уверен, — пожал плечами Харли, — она как-то расплывчато упомянула свое пари с Недом касательно меня.

На этот раз смех Питера стал малость нервным. Он пошаркал ногой.

— Какое именно пари? Я почти уверен, что у них их множество.

— Я уже не помню — спал на ходу.

— Твиттер всё ещё уверен, что ты — Человек-Паук?

_Хорошая попытка сменить тему, Паркер._

— Ага. Хотя я не возражаю. Половина Интернета думает, что я чертовски горяч.

Питер чуть не захлебнулся кофе.

— Что-что?

— А что такого? Ты же с ним встречался. Не говори, что он не самый сексуальный парень в этом городишке. Помнишь, ещё до нашей личной встречи, я говорил, что буду любоваться им через спандекс? — Харли помедлил, изображая задумчивость, — не то чтобы спандекс оставлял слишком много пространства для воображения.

Он подмигнул Питеру, и тот едва не выплеснул на себя полкружки. Его уши и шею залил густой румянец.

— М-м-м… Паучья ДНК, и всё такое…

Вскоре после этого они вошли в свой обычный лабораторный ритм. (Уши Питера по-прежнему алели). Харли достал телефон и, удостоверившись, что Питер целиком погрузился в работу, быстро настрочил ЭмДжей смску.

 **Текстовое сообщение для** : Жуткая девочка

**11:15**

_**Харли:**_ СПАСИБО за идею упомянуть паука.

И снова она лишь через пару секунд.

 _ **Жуткая девочка:**_ Всё бы отдала за возможность быть сейчас с вами. Как он реагирует?

 _ **Харли:**_ думаю, он пытается вести себя нормально. но он явно в замешательстве.

 _ **Харли:**_ я так стараюсь не ржать, боги

 _ **Жуткая девочка:**_ Он мне написал, кстати. Спрашивает, что именно я тебе разболтала. Пока не отвечаю.

 _ **Харли:**_ хорошо. как думаешь, когда до него дойдет?

 _ **Жуткая девочка:**_ Питер умен, но порой чертовски тупит. Это случится нескоро.

 _ **Харли:**_ нед в курсе обо мне?

 _ **Жуткая девочка:**_ Нет. Я его, конечно, люблю всем сердцем, но он бы тут же сообщил Питеру.

 _ **Харли:**_ бедняга нед

 _ **Харли:**_ он старается изо всех сил

 _ **Жуткая девочка:**_ Мне нужен фоторепортаж.

 _ **Харли:**_ Вряд ли я смогу провернуть это сам и не спалиться, но Пятница, вроде как, мой союзник.

***

— Итак, на что это похоже? — внезапно спросил Харли некоторое время спустя. Они уже провели в лаборатории немало часов, но не то чтобы он жаловался — он же проводил это время с Питером. Знать правду оказалось куда приятнее, чем он думал поначалу.

Питер оторвался от схемы, которую тщательно прорисовывал от руки последние пятнадцать минут.

— Что именно?

— В смысле, я знаю, что у вас в последнее время проблемы, но каково было до этого? Ну, встречаться с супергероем?

Питер заерзал, снова, как по команде, алея ушами.

— Э-э-э…

— Не скромничай, Пити, ты можешь рассказать мне всё, как есть.

Харли изо всех сил старался сохранить нейтральное выражение лица, наблюдая, как Питер внутренне исхищряется, как бы ему описать себя, но будто бы со стороны. О, милый Питер. Такой хороший человек и такой паршивый актер.

На самом деле, чем больше времени проходило, тем сильнее Харли задавался вопросом, как, чёрт возьми, Питеру удавалось хранить свою тайну так долго.

Питер, тем временем, всё ещё силился подобрать слова.

— Ну, это… честно говоря, всё равно, что встречаться с любым обычным человеком.

— Уверен? Обычный человек не устроит тебе свиданку на вершине Бруклинского моста или Эмпайр-стейт-билдинг.

— Справедливо, — Питер прочистил горло, что, как быстро понял Харли, было одним из его коронных приемчиков скрыть нервозность. Ну, кроме очевидного ерзания, покраснения ушей и прочего, — ну, кроме этого… Я имею в виду, он обычный человек. Человек-Паук — лишь часть его личности. Не вся.

А это уже звучало вполне искренне. Харли нахмурил брови, различив в тоне Питера тоску.

— Тебя это расстраивает?

Питер снова посмотрел на Харли.

— Нет, что ты! Просто… я бы хотел, чтобы больше людей на свете видели его таким - человеком, а не фигурой в маске.

Харли скрестил руки и хмыкнул.

_Я вижу тебя таким._

_Ты Питер. Не то чтобы ты не Человек-паук, и не то, чтобы он не важен, но… ты можешь снять маску. Ты нравишься мне таким, какой ты есть._

Харли чуть не сказал это вслух. А очень хотелось бы.

Но стоило сосредоточиться на данном конкретном моменте.

— Я тебя понял. Но, по сути, встречаться с супергероем должно быть прикольно. Как ты теперь будешь смотреть на член обычного размера?

— О, черт возьми, Харли!

Он ухмыльнулся.

— Что?

— Ненавижу тебя! Ну, зачем ты это сказал? — застонал Питер, упав лицом в бумаги.

— Ещё скажи, что я не прав!

Питер не ответил, а лишь застонал ещё сильней. Харли рассмеялся. В конце концов, Питер заговорил снова.

— По крайней мере, я не трачу время, запихивая в задницу лук и другие овощи.

— Эй! Это было лишь однажды! И это был гипотетический вопрос!

— Да-да, рассказывай.

Харли погрозил в направлении Питера гаечным ключом.

— Хорошая попытка сменить тему, лишь бы не обсуждать массивный член Человека-Паука.

Конечно же, Тони выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы войти. Он выглядел совершенно измученным — и даже сильнее обычного.

— Пожалуйста, скажите мне, что я всё неправильно расслышал.

Питер ударился головой о лабораторный стол и спрятал лицо.

— Так в каком контексте вы обсуждали «массивный член Человека-Паука?». Хотя мне всё равно, если честно. Я потратил весь свой годовой запас упрёков на одного столетнего старикана.

Питер при этом оживился.

— Что? Вы ругали Капитана Америку?

Глаза Тони при упоминании этого имени закатились так агрессивно, что диво дивное, как не ввалились внутрь черепной коробки.

— Ага. Единственного и неповторимого.

А Харли подумал, сколько же Тони спал прошлой ночью.

— За что же?

— За то, что этот засранец вёл себя, как безответственный осёл. Но он пообещал одуматься. Посмотрим, выполнит ли он свою часть сделки.

— Постой, Питер, так ты знаешь Капитана Америку? — и едва слова слетели с уст Харли, как он почувствовал себя полнейшим тупицей. Конечно, Питер знает Капитана Америку. Он грёбаный Мститель.

Однако вопрос лишь сыграл ему на руку, потому что заставил Питера нервно поёрзать.

— Э-э, я просто… встречался с ним пару раз. Да и Паучок постоянно о нём болтает.

Харли в этот момент готов был сотню баксов поставить, что, не знай он в тот момент правды, догадался бы о всём в то же мгновение, ведь Тони бросил на Питера такой взгляд… Он практически вопил: «Серьёзно, пацан? Ты всё ещё пытаешься прикрыть этим дерьмом свою задницу? Просто скажи ему правду!»

На секунду голова Харли наполнилась горьким чувством негодования, ведь даже Тони не сказал ему о Человеке-Пауке. Оно исчезло, однако, едва только он осознал, что Тони, конечно же, позволил бы Питеру принять его собственное решение по этому поводу.

И снова возник вопрос — так почему же Питер молчал?

Тони, тем временем, снова заговорил:

— Что ж, оставлю вас наедине. Печёнкой чую, ещё одного «массивного члена Человека-Паука» моё слабое сердце не выдержит, — Питер покраснел и снова закрыл лицо, и какая-то часть мозга Харли вдруг подумала: «Какой же он очаровашка! Вот бы трахнуть его прямо сейчас!» — поэтому держите себя в руках. По крайней мере, пока я рядом. Одному Богу известно, что вы вытворяете наедине, раз даже сейчас вы раздеваете друг друга глазами.

Питер застонал. Мозг Харли работал в тот момент чуть медленнее, но едва только он обработал слова Тони, как повернулся и завопил:

— Чего-чего?!

— Господи…

Питер покачал головой, удрученный. Харли попытался поймать его взгляд, но Питер упорно этого избегал.

— Он… ты думаешь, это правда?

Харли уставился на Питера, чувствуя, как сердце заколотилось быстрее.

— Что правда?

— Что мы трахаем друг друга глазами, Харлз?

— М-м-м…

Кинер, ты грёбаный лжец. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что так оно и есть. Может, Питер и не делает этого в ответ, но за себя он мог бы поручиться.

_Возможно, потому он тебе и не доверяет. Наверняка это выглядит чертовски жутко._

Какой же он неудачник.

Питер всё ещё избегал его взгляда.

— Хорошо, — прозвучало это почти разочарованно.

К Харли, тем временем, вернулась его обычная игривость.

— Ну, если уж ты так меня хочешь… Я мог бы сделать первый шаг…

Питер тут же его оборвал.

— Ты ужасен!

—Да брось, ты по уши в меня трескался!

— Спорное утверждение, учитывая, что знакомы мы от силы три дня.

— Ты разбиваешь мне сердце, Пити. Сегодня шестой день с тех пор, как мы встретились лично, а до этого у нас была целая эпопея в Твиттере.

— Ах, да, эти высокоинтеллектуальные беседы о практической пользе погружения лука в анальные отверстия…

— И не говоря уже о том, что ты зовешь меня «Харлз».

— Я могу прекратить, если хочешь.

— Не хочу.

Питер ухмыльнулся.

— Ты малость говнюк, ты в курсе?

Харли драматично прижал руку к сердцу.

— Что поделать, я учился у лучших — у самого Питера Паркера.

Питер бросил в него карандаш и засмеялся.

И было ли это вызвано попытками Харли приколоться над Питером по поводу Человека-Паука, или же так совпали звезды, но… в этот момент он был абсолютно счастлив.

***

Однако хорошее редко длится вечно, да?

Они провели в лаборатории почти весь день. Солнце уже начало клониться к вечеру, когда Питер нарушил уютную тишину, которая установилась между ними двумя за последние полчаса:

— Почему ты сегодня так много спрашиваешь меня о Человеке-Пауке?

И впервые Харли замер в попытке придумать ответ.

— Я… Ну…

Питер терпеливо ждал.

— Я имею в виду, ты обычно избегаешь этой темы. Знаю, у тебя есть на то причины, но… я думал, если мы сможем над этим посмеяться, тебе полегчает.

Питер улыбнулся.

— Да, это было здорово. Я…

Харли его прервал. Надоело.

— Питер, я в курсе.

— В курсе чего?

Харли улыбнулся.

— Я знаю, что ты Человек-Паук, тупица.

Питер замер.

— Что? Я не…

_Он всё ещё мне не доверяет?_

Это оказалось больно. Улыбка Харли погасла.

— Питер, я видел тебя в костюме этой ночью в лаборатории. Я всё знаю.

Питер закрыл рот и отвел глаза. Прошло совсем немного времени, прежде чем они вернулись к Харли.

— Так это ты был в коридоре?

— Ты меня услышал?

— Ага. Решил, что у меня галлюцинации от недосыпа, — нервно рассмеялся Питер.

— Я попросил Пятницу меня не выдавать, а сам решил над тобой подшутить.

— Так вот, с чем было связано твое сегодняшнее поведение. Тебе почти удалось выбить почву у меня из-под ног, — Питер сник, уставившись себе под ноги, — Харли, мне очень жаль.

Харли нахмурился и спросил куда резче, чем намеревался изначально:

— Почему ты это от меня скрыл?

Питер выглядел несколько озадаченным.

— Ну, м-м-м… я просто сглупил. И когда я узнал, что ты и правда собираешься в Нью-Йорк, я испугался, ведь эта ложь стала частью моей жизни, а ты в неё поверил. И я действительно планировал сказать тебе правду, еще до твоего приезда, но я просто… врать об этом стало для меня сродни инстинкту. Ну, не конкретно тебе, но… Боже, я несу какой-то бред… — Питер вздохнул и продолжил, прежде чем Харли смог его остановить, — слушай, просто… каждый раз, когда я хотел поднять этот вопрос, я вместо этого обнаруживал, что болтаю что-то о свиданиях с Человеком-Пауком и… с каждым разом закапываю себя всё глубже и глубже. Я действительно хотел тебе рассказать, — Питер сделал паузу, а затем добавил, — прости.

Харли постарался выдавить улыбку, но вышло как-то горько.

— А ты не мог просто заявиться ко мне в комнату и с порога выложить всё, как есть? Это просто: «Харли, я Человек-Паук. Просто хотел, чтобы ты был в курсе». Не то чтобы я собирался болтать об этом на каждом углу. Я несколько дней прятал у себя в гараже костюм Тони, помнишь?

С каждым словом распалялся Харли всё сильней.

_Почему, ну, почему ты мне не доверял?_

— Харли, дело не в том, что я боялся доверить тебе свой секрет. Я знаю о ситуации с Мандарином. Прости.

Гнев Харли снова поднял свою уродливую голову.

— Так почему ты мне не сказал?

На этот раз Харли моментально захотелось заткнуться и просто принять эти извинения, как и подобает нормальному человеку, потому что лицо Питера внезапно окаменело, а сам он с силой сжал челюсти.

— Слушай, чувак, а я был обязан? Мы можем быть приятелями, но встретились лично неделю назад! Последний человек, узнавший обо мне правду, пытался меня убить! И да, я знаю, что ты вовсе не суперзлодей, а славный парень, но эта информация — буквально единственное, что может сломать мою жизнь и жизни моих близких, так понятно?

Харли не успел и рта раскрыть, чтобы ответить, а Питер уже проворно перескочил через два лабораторных стола и выбежал за дверь.


	6. Chapter 6

Дерьмо. Дерьмо. Дерьмо.

Ну, и зачем он это сделал?

Питер от природы не являлся злым человеком. Вообще. Собственно говоря, рассердить его и вывести из себя было той ещё задачкой. Так откуда, черт подери, взялась эта вспышка? Зачем он накричал на Харли? Да еще и по такому поводу…

(Он тебе доверял. А ты ему — нет).

Конечно, Харли было обидно, что Питер скрывал от него свою тайну. Но… Нед ведь повёл себя благоразумно. Да и ЭмДжей — хотя, откровенно говоря, она догадалась сама. Они оба знали Питера куда дольше, и ни один из них не возмутился по этому поводу. Так ведь?

Питер попытался это обдумать. Если кто-то из них действительно был зол, они этого не показали. С другой стороны, Неда куда больше волновал тот факт, что Питер был _Человеком-Пауком_ , нежели обстоятельство, что он держал это в секрете от лучшего друга. ЭмДжей… ну, иногда было трудно сказать, способна ли ЭмДжей в принципе переживать по таким поводам. Но Питеру нравилось думать, что он знал ее уже достаточно хорошо, чтобы распознать, случись что, потенциальную злость. Так что же насчет Харли? Следовало ли быть помягче?

Питер вытащил свой телефон, чтобы написать ЭмДжей и Неду — они уж точно знали, что делать — но палец замер на полпути к иконке сообщений. В голове снова призрачным ветерком заиграли его собственные полные гнева слова. _«Последний человек, узнавший обо мне правду, пытался меня убить!»_

_Он пытался меня убить._

И внезапно Питер потерял из виду свою комнату в башне Старка. Теперь он сидел на заднем сиденье автомобиля, слушая вполуха болтовню Лиз, пока они пробирались по оживленным улицам Куинса в сторону Мидтауна. Питер сидел напряженный и ровный, как шомпол, а два злобных глаза зорко следили за ним в зеркало заднего вида из-под нахмуренных бровей.

Питер не знал, как именно это произошло, но внезапно он почувствовал, будто из легких выбило весь воздух. Безуспешно пытаясь вдохнуть, он кожей ощутил старую цементную пыль, оседающую вокруг, пока здание давило на него всем своим весом.

О боже, только не снова… Не снова!

Его тело вопило от боли, а легкие всё тщётно силились втянуть воздух. Ощущая бешено колотящееся в груди сердце, Питер прикрыл глаза, чтобы отогнать воспоминания. Не стоило закрывать глаза — это лишь усугубило ситуацию, потому как Питер почувствовал себя на дне озера, не способного всплыть на поверхность.

_Помогите! На помощь!_

И из темноты перед глазами возник отчетливый образ — его старая маска — дурацкие очки, неумело пришитые к куску красной ткани. Довлеющий над ним вес над ним исчез.

Питер тяжело дышал носом, чувствуя, как воздух, наконец-таки, попадает в легкие. Он обхватил голову руками. Затхлость цемента и старого обрушившегося здания медленно сменился знакомым ощущением его собственной комнаты. Где-то в процессе он заскользил по стене и оказался на полу. Питер старался не думать о том, что момент падения напрочь выпал из его памяти. Он сидел, обхватив руками колени и пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд. Его сердце бешено колотилось, и Питер отчаянно прижал ладонь к горлу, будто это могло замедлить его бег.

Медленно, но верно его разум приходил в себя, и следом уши уловили тихий стук.

Кто-то был у его двери.

Обстоятельство это окончательно вернуло Питера в настоящее.

— М-м-м… кто там? — выдавил он, надеясь, что звучит достаточно бодро.

— Малыш, ты в порядке? Пятница меня не пускает.

Это был мистер Старк.

Питер открыл дверь и увидел весьма встревоженное лицо своего наставника.

— Что случилось?

— А? Что… что вы имеете в виду?

Мистер Старк, убедившись, что Питеру не грозит скоропостижная кончина, на него покосился.

— Твои часы зафиксировали резкое повышение пульса, а затем я услышал, как что-то упало…

Он оборвал себя на полуслове, глядя Питеру в глаза.

— Малыш, у тебя был приступ паники?

Питера это, надо сказать, сбило с толку.

— Что? Как вы…

Мистер Старк глубоко вздохнул.

— Питер, ты в порядке, малыш?

— Я… я…

— Вижу, что нет. Ты весь дрожишь. Где Харли?

Питер не ответил, избегая глядеть Тони в глаза. Мистер Старк осторожно взял его за руку и подвёл к кровати.

— Хорошо, дыши вместе со мной. Дыши, Питер. Ты в порядке.

Питер перевёл дух. Чем больше он это делал, тем легче становилось, но легкие всё ещё страдали от нехватки воздуха, будто в его дыхательных путях образовался затор. В конце концов, Питер достаточно взял себя в руки, и бешено колотящееся сердце даже перестало разрывать его барабанные перепонки.

— Что случилось? — мягко спросил мистер Старк.

Он дождался, пока Питер сделает ещё пару вдохов, и тот заговорил, не глядя ему в глаза.

— У меня… да, случился приступ паники. Чепуха, на самом деле. Снова то дурацкое здание. Но как вы узнали?

Тони чуть улыбнулся:

— Я кое-что знаю о панических атаках, малыш. Хочешь об этом поговорить?

Питер пожал плечами.

— Это… ничего особенного, — пауза, — Харли знает.

— Ты сам ему рассказал?

— Нет, он догадался. Сегодня утром он застукал нас в лаборатории, — Питер снова нервно опустил глаза, чувствуя, как волнами поднимается стыд, — но… он жутко разозлился, что я держал это в секрете. И я сказал, что это единственное, с чем я должен быть осторожен.

Мистер Старк немного помолчал. Наконец заговорил:

— Ну, я ему устрою…

— Нет, мистер Старк! Пожалуйста, не надо!

Тони повернулся, чтобы снова взглянуть на Питера.

— Малыш, у тебя были все основания держать это в секрете. Харли должен был понимать.

Питер чуть улыбнулся:

— Ему раньше не доводилось бывать в подобных ситуациях, мистер Старк.

— Это не значит, что он может вести себя, как осёл.

Питер издал легкий смешок, но прозвучал он натянуто. Тони явно это заметил, потому что снова обратил на него свой обеспокоенный взгляд.

— Ты точно в порядке?

— Да, я просто… я думал, что уже преодолел ту ситуацию со Стервятником, — признался Питер, — как выяснилось, не совсем. И это отстой.

Тони похлопал его по колену. Питер определённо оценил тот факт, что в его глазах не было ни капли жалости, а лишь понимание. Он не хотел жалости — это лишь всё бы усложнило.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я поговорил с Харли? Потому что есть у меня для него пара ласковых — явно не для твоих невинных паучьих ушек.

Питер рассмеялся, и на этот раз куда более искренне. Наверно, не стоит напоминать, сколько раз Тони ругал его самого.

— Нет, м-м-м… пожалуйста, не будьте с ним слишком строги, мистер Старк.

— Малыш, я просил тебя миллион раз: просто Тони, — он покосился на Питера, улыбаясь уголками губ, — поговоришь с ним сам?

Питер снова, краснея ушами, ощутил стыд. Он просто… наорал на Харли, а после ушёл, не дав тому и шанса объясниться. При мысли о возвращении в лабораторию Питеру захотелось спрятаться под кровать.

— Нет, м-м-м… я, пожалуй, схожу на патруль. А после поболтаю с Недом и ЭмДжей.

Тони кивнул, не сводя с него пристального взгляда.

— Только будь добр, вернись до полуночи и не попади под очередной подъемный кран.

— Уж постараюсь, — Питер снова замолчал, и они погрузились в тишину. Не слишком неловкую, но достаточную, чтобы он смог расслышать рёв крови в собственных ушах, — мне очень жаль, мистер Старк, я не хотел, чтобы…

Тони поднял руку, не давая ему договорить:

— Малыш, если ты собирался извиниться за паническую атаку, ни слова, — а затем его тон смягчился, — тебе не за что извиняться, ясно? Я здесь для того, чтобы ты чувствовал себя хорошо, не говоря уже о Пеппер и твоей прелестной тётушке. Захочешь поговорить с профессионалом, могу свести тебя с кем-нибудь из отдела Хелен. Договорились?

— Но… они не?.. — Питер замер на полуслове, оставив вопрос висеть в воздухе, как только понял, что, конечно, они не будут распространять новость о том, что он был Человеком-Пауком, потому как постоянно занимались его боевыми ранениями (не говоря уже о соглашениях о неразглашении и прочей лабуде).

Но Тони не стал ругать его за глупость, а вместо этого лишь произнёс:

— Нет, твой секрет будет в полнейшей безопасности. И, к слову, я имел в виду квалифицированного терапевта, а не кого-то вроде Брюса. Поверь мне, не стоит.

Питер в замешательстве склонил голову, и мистер Старк вздохнул.

— Я всё не мог отпустить ту ситуацию с Мандарином, и Беннер лишь попался мне на пути. Не лучшее решение.

Питер не смог удержаться от ухмылки.

— Не смей хихикать, Паучок, — в тёмных глазах Тони промелькнул намёк на нечитаемую эмоцию — счастье? Гордость? — живо на патруль. Котята устали сидеть на дереве.

***

С тех пор, как Питер покинул лабораторию, Харли поносил себя на чём свет стоит.

Сначала он был слишком шокирован, чтобы ответить на слова Питера. _«Последний человек, узнавший обо мне правду, пытался меня убить!»_

К тому времени, когда он оправился от шока и попытался последовать за Питером из лаборатории, его и след простыл. Харли подумал было о том, чтобы найти его и сразу же извиниться. Только вот назойливый голосок любезно прошептал, что последнее, чего Питер в данный момент желает — это увидеть его снова. Мерзкий голос упорствовал достаточно долго, чтобы Харли повернулся и снова рухнул за один из лабораторных столов. Пытаясь забыться, он принялся разглядывать оставленный Питером чертёж.

Только вот впервые, возможно, за всю его жизнь, сосредоточиться на механике не получалось. На смену шоку быстро пришла вина, и Харли ожидаемо ощутил себя последним ублюдком. Ну, какого черта его вновь подвёл его длиннющий язык? Почему он не заткнулся и не принял извинения Питера? Почему он только что собственными руками разрушил буквально лучшее, что случалось с ним за долгие годы?

_Ты просто фантастически умеешь отгонять от себя любого, кто осмелился стать твоим другом, Кинер._

Не имея возможности усидеть на месте или сосредоточиться на чём-либо, кроме Питера, Харли снова и снова прокручивал в голове тот злополучный разговор.

_— Харли, мне очень жаль._

_— Почему ты это от меня скрыл?_

Ну, что за тупица! Питер имел полное право не раскрывать ему свою тайну, и даже не только потому, что его чуть не прикончил последний человек, узнавший тайну его личности.

_— Мы можем быть приятелями, но встретились лично неделю назад!_

Совершенно верно. Так какого хрена Харли пытался возмущаться? Он же не имел на это прав!

Харли просидел в лаборатории ещё не которое время, и к тому моменту, как он наконец отправился на поиски Питера — молить о прощении — в Башне его не оказалось.

Ну, что он за идиот! Нужно было сразу за ним последовать и извиниться! А что, черт возьми, он сделал вместо этого? Просиживал штаны в лаборатории и безбожно тупил!

Харли обыскал весь пентхаус в поисках Питера, прежде чем попросить о помощи Пятницу.

Однако не успел ИИ ответить на его вопрос, как Харли почувствовал на своем плече знакомую руку.

— Питер отправился на патруль около пяти минут назад, малыш.

Разочарование в голосе Тони было таким тяжелым и настолько всеобъемлющим, что Харли совершенно расхотелось оборачиваться и смотреть тому в лицо. Сердце упало в пятки.

— Я, блять, облажался, Тони.

Рука упала с его плеча, но вместо того, чтобы подтвердить это, как думал Харли, Тони спросил:

— Что именно ты ему сказал?

Ужасные, отвратительные вещи.

— Я спросил, почему он не рассказал мне правду. Блять, я такой идиот! А потом я даже не последовал за ним, чтобы сразу извиниться! У него было полное право скрывать от меня такие вещи, а я всё испортил.

— Ну-ка повернись, малыш.

Делать было нечего. Нехотя Харли подчинился, совсем не глядя Тони в глаза. Не хотелось видеть его отвращение.

Однако Тони вовсе не выглядел разозлённым. Суровым и измотанным, да, но холода в его глазах не наблюдалось.

— Да, ты облажался, тут я не буду лукавить. Тебе не стоило поступать так с Питером. Я вообще-то хотел, чтобы он рассказал тебе правду. Черт, я был сбит с толку тем фактом, что он так долго это от тебя скрывал, — Тони сделал паузу, — но, в конце концов, это его выбор, его личность и его секрет.

Харли вздрогнул. Тони был прав. Тысячу раз прав.

Его выбор. Его личность. И его секрет. Конечно же, так оно и было.

— Я чувствую себя ужасно. Потому что поступил, как… — в уголках его глаз выступили слезы, — если уж на то пошло, я чувствовал, что он мне совсем не доверяет, но… в любом случае, это не мое дело…

— Не передо мной тебе следует извиняться. Но скажу тебе так: супергеройские дела — непростое занятие. Питер не рассказал тебе правду, но не стоит искать причины в себе. Даже Нед и та жуткая девица не стали в этом плане избранными. Насколько я помню, Нед просто находился в комнате Питера, когда тот вернулся с улиц, а ЭмДжей и вовсе догадалась сама. Это не значит, что он им не доверял — как я уже сказал, всё это непросто.

— Он сказал мне… — Харли сглотнул, не зная, стоит ли продолжать, — сказал, что в прошлый раз, когда кто-то узнал, его чуть не прикончили.

Яростного огня, вспыхнувшего на мгновение в тёмных глазах Тони, было достаточно, чтобы дать Харли понять: это была чистая правда. И кто бы то ни был, он явно попал в список потенциальных жертв Железного Человека.

— Есть такое. С моей стороны это тоже был огромный провал. Но, опять же, это его история, и не мне её рассказывать, — Тони снова поймал взгляд Харли, — ты быстро осознал свою ошибку, но тебе нужно извиниться. Сомневаюсь, что этот парень будет долго дуться — не в его стиле. Но конфеты или, там, клубника, не помешают.

— Клубника?

— Почему нет? Только, ради всего святого, проверь для начала Паркера на наличие аллергии.

— Черт побери, Тони, я… я облажался по полной. Я просто… не хочу его терять, — признание сорвалось с губ Харли прежде, чем он смог взять ситуацию под контроль. Он ощутил резкое желание провалиться под землю. Не смотря на то, что это было чистой правдой.

Тони вздохнул.

— Слушай сюда, Кинер. Даже если твоя последняя клетка мозга капитулировала и не замечает очевидного, Питер тебя обожает. Ты хороший парень, и пора бы уже тебе вытащить голову из песка. Но, как я уже сказал, не передо мной тебе надо извиняться.

Последовало долгое молчание.

— Ты правда думаешь, что мне нужно купить шоколад? И клубнику?

— Поболтай на эту тему с Пеппер. Как известно, я ужасно умею извиняться.

***

ЭмДжей ответила после первого гудка. Нед — после второго.

Питер уже некоторое время бродил по вечернему городу. Солнце давно закатилось за горизонт, и небо было освещено сиянием грядущих сумерек. Питер всегда любил наблюдать за тем, как в Нью-Йорке день переходит в ночь — как меняются цвета, падают тени и загораются огни большого и вечно неспящего города.

— Харли знает, — он сказал это ещё до того, как кто-нибудь из его друзей успел даже поздороваться. Тона Питера было достаточно, чтобы они осознали: произошло нечто плохое.

— Что случилось, Питер? — мрачно поинтересовался Нед.

— Я такой идиот… — и он рассказал двум своим лучшим друзьям всю историю от начала до конца — как Харли неоднократно в течение дня вспоминал Человека-Паука, как он сказал ему, что знает правду, и всё бы ничего, но Харли всё продолжал пытать его расспросами, и… как Питер безо всяких на то оснований слетел с цепи и в спешке покинул лабораторию. А, ну, еще у него, конечно, случился приступ паники прямо перед мистером Старком. Пока Питер говорил, ком в горле сжимался всё сильней, а глаза затуманили слёзы отчаяния.

— Эй, притормози, — попросил Нед, когда он закончил, — Питер, себя-то ты за что винишь?

— Я не… я не знаю. Просто, боже, чувствую себя таким тупицей! Я не должен был на него кричать. Стоило просто рассказать ему правду самому.

ЭмДжей, до этого момента хранившая необычайное для себя молчание, наконец заговорила:

— Я надеру ему зад. Дерьмо, Паркер, мне так жаль. Он идиот.

— Он — нет.

Но ЭмДжей его прервала:

— Ты сейчас на патруле?

Питер запустил заряд паутины в ближайшее здание и покачнулся в воздухе, перелетая в сторону. Перемещаться вот так стало для него уже своего рода обыденностью — всё равно что завязать шнурки. Это было так естественно, что мозгу не требовалось и задумываться, как именно ему следует продвигаться, рассекая воздух налету. Последние несколько минут Питер провел на автопилоте, пока рассказывал свою историю, и внезапно он осознал, что уже находится на полпути в Куинс.

— Да, а что такое?

— Питер Бенджамин Паркер, ты действительно вышел на патруль? После того, что случилось прошлой ночью?! По крайней мере, присядь на мост или что-то в этом роде!

Питер неохотно подчинился, развернувшись и приземлившись на крыше очередной высотки. В любом случае, наверно, это было к лучшему. Не хотелось вновь испытывать на себе всю силу любви подъемного крана.

Как только он уселся, ЭмДжей начала снова.

— Питер, ты вовсе не идиот и эгоист, потому что я знаю, что ты там себе внушаешь в настоящий момент. Если ты не хотел раскрывать Харли правду, ты имел на то все основания. Кинер не должен был злиться.

Спорить с этим не было сил. Умом Питер понимал, что тут притаилось зерно истины. Мистер Старк, а теперь вот и ЭмДжей с Недом, здорово вбили ему это в мозг. Но он все равно чувствовал себя просто отвратное. 

— Я просто… не стоило мне на него срываться…

— Послушай меня, Питер, — тон ЭмДжей был предельно серьезным, — мы с Недом лучше всех тебя знаем и потому понимаем, что срываться просто так ты бы уж точно не стал. Харли, должно быть, тебя спровоцировал.

— Угу, — согласился Нед, — ты самый мягкий человек, которого я знаю, Питер. И просто так ты на людей не кричишь.

— Вот почему я и чувствую себя ужасно, — Питер замолчал, на секунду прислушиваясь к гудкам на улицах снизу, — я должен извиниться, да?

ЭмДжей недобро усмехнулась:

— Ты прикалываешься сейчас? Питер, извиняться нужно ему, а не тебе. Не ругай себя за случившееся, ладно?

— Так что же мне делать?

— Имеешь в виду, до или после того, как я закончу надирать ему зад? — уточнила ЭмДжей, — если я верно изучила этого парня, он звонил тебе уже, по крайней мере, дважды, верно?

Питер не знал. Он велел Карен отклонять любые звонки Харли, пока находится в патруле. Спрашивать её не хотелось. Если бы Харли так и не позвонил, ему стало бы ещё хуже.

— Я не знаю. Карен блокирует все входящие звонки.

Заговорил Нед:

— Я уверен, что он извинится, Питер. И что бы ты ни решил, мы тебя поддержим.

— Да, и если ты хочешь, чтобы я физически ему наваляла, я это сделаю. Мы на все сто на твоей стороне, — эхом отозвалась ЭмДжей, прежде чем немедленно переключить его внимание на другую тему. За это Питер её и любил. — Как бы там ни было, не хочешь заехать сегодня вечером? Снова глянем, как Империя натягивает повстанцам глаз на жопу, — «снова» прозвучало с явным ворчанием.

Питер рассмеялся.

— Дай мне добраться до дома и переодеться, чтобы Куинс не увидел Человека-Паука, пробирающегося в окно девочки-подростка.

— Напиши мне, когда будешь в пути, окей?

— Замётано. Нед, побудешь моим парнем в кресле, пока я не вернусь домой? Подъемные краны поджидают меня повсюду.

—Как скажешь, Питер. И, прошу, прекрати уже врезаться во всё подряд. На что тебе тогда хвалёное чутье?

***

Новое текстовое сообщение для: **Страшная девочка**

_**19:32** _

_**Харли:**_ я уже час пытаюсь дозвониться до Питера. он в порядке?

 _ **Харли:**_ я просто хочу извиниться. я так облажался…

 _ **Харли:**_ просто дай мне знать, всё ли хорошо

Текстовое сообщение от: **Страшная девочка**

_**21:44** _

_**Страшная девочка:**_ Питер в порядке, и тебе лучше, блять, извиниться, Кинер.

 _ **Харли:**_ я знаю, я знаю, и мне от этого всего так ужасно… Я просто хочу сказать ему, что я дурак

 _ **Страшная девочка:**_ Единственная причина, по которой я не поеду сейчас в Башню Старка, чтобы как следует тебе навалять, состоит в том, что я почти уверена, что Старк уже сделал это за меня. И, к слову, нам с Недом Питер тоже не рассказал о Человеке-Пауке. Дело не в доверии, понял? Он просто слишком привык это скрывать.

 _ **Харли:**_ я знаю. и да, он имел полное право не рассказывать мне правду. я просто позволил себе вспылить, и это полное дерьмо. стоило тут же отступить, но я для этого слишком тупой

 _ **Страшная девочка:**_ По крайней мере, ты это осознаешь. Питер, конечно, простит тебя и глазом не моргнув, но я — ни за что на свете, понял? Ты ступил на слишком тонкий лёд, Кинер.

 _ **Харли:**_ мне конец?

***

**4 июня 2017 года**

На следующий день Питер не вернулся в Башню Старка. Сердце неприятно ныло, а взять трубку, когда Харли звонил ему, или, на худой конец, написать смс, сил не хватило. Харли, к слову, звонил ему раз семь прошлой ночью. В конце концов он, видимо, осознал, что Питер не ответит, и послал ему сообщение такого содержания: _«Мне очень жаль, что я был таким придурком. Понимаю, что тебе сейчас не до меня, но хотелось бы извиниться лично, когда ты будешь к этому готов»._ Питер и на это не ответил, но, в некотором смысле, он был рад, что Харли не расписал ему абзаца три извинений. Он не был уверен, что сможет это прочитать.

Как бы сильно Питер ни хотел вернуться, чтобы снова увидеть Харли, всё простить и забыть, он… он этого не сделал. Части его просто было стыдно — за тот срыв и последующий побег. Питер не был злым человеком, и случившееся мучило его неимоверно.

Но, по правде говоря, другая часть его не могла не разозлиться, и особенно после того, как, глянув с друзьями фильм, он долго размышлял о том, что сказали ему ЭмДжей, Нед и мистер Старк. В одном они были правы — Харли разозлился не по его вине. Харли не имел права знать о Человеке-Пауке.

_«Слушай, чувак, а я был обязан? Мы можем быть приятелями, но встретились лично неделю назад!»_

Слова эти были жестокой, но истиной. Питер ничего не был должен Харли, как и тот не должен был ничего ему. И когда Питер, вернувшись домой, рассказал всё Мэй, она лишь это подтвердила.

— Милый, ты вовсе не обязан был сообщать Харли правду. Я знаю, тебе этого хотелось, но, как ты и сказал, быть Человеком-Пауком непросто, и тебе стоит быть предельно осторожным, — сказала она, нежно запустив руки в его волосы, как всегда делала, когда он был расстроен. — Ты и правда ничего не должен, но из его сообщений и звонков видно, что он уже всё это осознал.

— Я понимаю.

Тётя тепло улыбнулась уголками карих глаз.

— Я считаю, что Харли хороший парень. Он не хотел причинять тебе боль, точно так же, как и ты не хотел причинять боль ему.

— Да, я знаю, но…

Мэй его прервала:

— Но тебе разрешено обижаться, Питер. Ты вовсе не обязан сразу его прощать.

И по какой-то причине, несмотря на то, что Питер уже слышал подобное от ЭмДжей, Неда и самого Тони Старка, слова тёти Мэй прозвучали наиболее убедительно.

(Даже учитывая, что Харли он уже, по большей части, простил).

По крайней мере, теперь он мог простить и себя.

Потому вместо того, чтобы вернуться на следующий день в Башню, Питер провел большую часть воскресенья, качаясь по Нью-Йорку и ощущая бешеный прилив адреналина. Человек-Паук здорово прочистил ему голову. И слава богу.

ЭмДжей, как и обещала, наваляла Харли (разумеется, посредством смс). Питер с самого начала знал, что она куда более злопамятна, чем он. Нед, как и ЭмДжей, был от всего случившегося явно не в восторге, но Питер знал, что его лучший друг не любитель долго таить обиду.

Человек-Паук снова был в трендах Твиттера, несмотря на то, что отсутствие постов со стороны Питера малость снизило активность хэштега #SpideyParker.

Ближе к вечеру ему позвонила тетя Мэй.

— Здравствуй, тетя Мэй. Как твои дела?

— Надеюсь, Питер, ты не ответил на мой звонок в воздухе.

Ответил, вообще-то.

— Э-э-э, конечно же, нет. Присел сейчас на крышу.

— Ты отвратительный лжец. А теперь держись за небоскреб, потому что нам нужно кое-что обсудить, — как только Питер это сделал, она продолжила, — на этой неделе Тони хочет отвезти тебя на базу. На этот раз он благоразумно спросил у меня разрешения. Полагаю, ты хочешь поехать?

Внезапное головокружение в момент смыло всю тревогу последнего дня, и на мгновение Питер совсем позабыл о Харли. Его ждала тренировка со Мстителями. По-настоящему. Впервые.

— О господи, это так круто! Могу я поехать, тетя Мэй? Он сказал, когда?

— Конечно, Питер. Наверно, это самое безопасное место на земле, потому как ты можешь побыть в окружении Мстителей, — ответила она с долей сарказма — думаю, Старк планировал украсть тебя в понедельник, чтобы отвезти туда всего на несколько дней. Тренировки тебе не помешают.

— Эй! Я пока прекрасно справляюсь и без «тренировок»!

Тетя Мэй фыркнула.

— Я даже не буду напрягать мозг и припоминать тебе все те случаи, когда ты оказывался на волоске от неминуемой гибели. Кроме того, разве официальные лица ООН не обязали тебя тренироваться?

— Было такое в Соглашениях, да, — Питер склонил голову, осматривая улицы, кишащие вездесущими такси. Как давно он уже на патруле?

— Тогда я скажу Тони, что он может увезти тебя на несколько дней. Поговорим, когда вернешься домой, хорошо?

— Большое спасибо, тетя Мэй! Люблю тебя!

— И я тебя люблю, Питер.

Он взвизгнул, прыгая с крыши, совершенно не заботясь о паре стоящих внизу нью-йоркцев, что тут же направили на него свои камеры. Пусть запечатлевают абсолютнейшее счастье.

***

**Человек-паук ✓** @SpiderManOfficial  
Рад сообщить, что на этой неделе я отправлюсь на базу Мстителей, чтобы начать официальные тренировки! Не скучай, Нью-Йорк! 😉🌈

***

**5 июня 2017 года**

Питер влетел в окно Башни Старка с перекинутым через плечо рюкзаком, а в животе порхали нервные бабочки. Не потому, что он собирался уехать и провести три дня, тренируясь со Мстителями. (Хотя прошлой ночью он и глаз не сомкнул, фантазируя на эту тему).

Питер не был уверен, почему он всё ещё избегает Харли — честно говоря, вчера он просто отлично провел день в патруле и напрочь позабыл о ситуации. Теперь же напоминание о том, что они всё ещё не поговорили, пугало его до полусмерти. И это была его вина, что до сих пор они не провели этот столь необходимый обоим разговор. Харли неоднократно пытался вступить в контакт, но Питер отчего-то решил проявить тактику тотального игнора.

Разговор с Харли не был основной целью его сегодняшнего визита в Башню. Питер вернулся лишь потому, что на базу они полетят на квинджете, и, очевидно, забрать его из Куинса Тони не мог. Но теперь, находясь здесь, Питер почувствовал, что тревога, грызшая его изнутри, никуда не делась, а значит, нужно было срочно отыскать Харли. Без этого он был бы совершенно неспособен сосредоточиться на тренировках со Мстителями.

Потому он сорвал маску, не беспокоясь об остальной части костюма, и вышел из комнаты под аккомпанемент глухо колотящегося сердца.

Найти Харли оказалось несложно. Он был в лаборатории мистера Старка, но, как ни странно, самого Тони там не оказалось. Когда Питер вошел, Харли его не заметил, повернутый к нему спиной. Его голова была склонена над чем-то похожим на старую и давно использованную перчатку Железного человека, взлохмаченные светлые волосы были убраны в сторону, а фланелевые рукава, как всегда, закатаны до локтей. Питер на секунду прислушался к сердцебиению Харли, к тому легкому ритму, к которому он так быстро привык. Тук-тук. Тук-тук. Тук-тук.

_Сейчас или никогда, Питер._

— Здравствуй, Харли.


	7. Chapter 7

**4 июня 2017 года**

Питер не ответил ни на его сообщение, ни многочисленные звонки, так что Харли решил, что, вероятно, лучше всего будет дать ему побольше личного пространства. Он не хотел преследовать Питера своими извинениями — была вероятность лишь испортить всё окончательно. И Харли вовсе не винил Питера в том, что тот хотел держаться на расстоянии.

Харли отправил быстрое сообщение ЭмДжей, просто чтобы убедиться, что Питер в безопасности (хотя он, в общем-то, не сомневался, что Тони был бы в курсе, случись что).

Новое текстовое сообщение для: **Страшная девочка**

**19:32**

_**Харли:**_ я уже битый час пытаюсь дозвониться до Питера. он там в порядке?

 _ **Харли:**_ я просто хочу извиниться. я так облажался…

 _ **Харли:**_ пожалуйста, дай мне знать, всё ли хорошо

ЭмДжей не отвечала несколько минут, которые растянулись на полчаса, а затем и на час. Учитывая, что обычно она отвечала буквально в то же мгновение, Харли решил, что его принципиально игнорируют.

Ну, приехали.

Конечно же, Харли знал, что, оттолкнув Питера, он автоматически лишится и дружбы с Недом и ЭмДжей — ведь, прежде всего, они были _его_ друзьями. Неделю назад они и знакомы-то с Харли не были.

Он пытался запереться в лаборатории и поработать — в лаборатории Тони, не Питера (было бы странно и как-то навязчиво находиться там в его отсутствие, учитывая обстоятельства), но мысли его блуждали где-то в стороне. В итоге Харли не глядя принялся листать ленту твиттера. К тому времени, когда он поднял голову, вырвавшись из пелены своих невеселых мыслей, солнце полностью закатилось за горизонт, и Нью-Йорк погрузился во тьму.

Харли сидел там, глядя на раскинувшиеся внизу огни большого города, и не обращал внимания на слезы, что свободно катились у него из глаз. Борясь с душащим его отчаянием, он вытащил из кармана телефон и набрал знакомый номер.

С тугим узлом в горле и слезами на глазах слушал он гудки, но всё это вмиг стало неважным, когда трубку на том конце подняли.

— Харлз!

— Здравствуй, мама…

И, как бы ни старался он это скрыть, мать тут же уловила его сдавленные вздохи.

— Харли, дорогой, что произошло?

— Боже, мама… Я очень крупно напортачил с Питером, и это всё моя вина, и… я просто хочу извиниться, но не знаю, захочет ли он когда-нибудь говорить со мной снова, и…

— Харли, — оборвала его мать, — что случилось, милый?

И у не было у него никакого реального способа ответить на этот, казалось бы, простой вопрос правдиво, да? Харли не мог просто взять и раскрыть тайную личность Питера своей матери, как бы ни был он расстроен, особенно после того, что произошло.

— Я просто… я не могу толком объяснить, в чём дело, но мы поскандалили с ним из-за Человека-Паука, и я просто… Боже, мама, я был полнейшим идиотом, и не уверен даже, захочет ли Питер когда-либо ещё меня видеть. И это все моя вина… — ну, он сказал правду. В определённом смысле.

Мама в трубке вздохнула.

— Харли, бывает, что ссорятся и лучшие друзья. А когда это твоя вина, лучшее, что ты можешь сделать — это извиниться и надеяться на прощение. Зная тебя, наверняка целиком винишь в случившемся себя, но не кори себя излишне жестоко, ладно, дорогой? — мама на секунду остановилась, помолчала, — почему у меня стойкое чувство, что я в точности сейчас повторила слова Тони Старка?

Конечно же, она оказалась права. Харли против воли рассмеялся.

— Есть такое.

— Ты не хочешь вернуться домой?

— Нет! То есть… я скучаю по вам с Эбби, но… мне очень здесь нравится, и я должен помириться с Питером и его друзьями, так что не могу просто взять и уехать…

Судя по голосу мамы, она улыбалась.

— Я знаю, что этот парнишка, Питер, тебе по душе, и ты непременно всё исправишь. Ты ребенок, Харли, и делать ошибки — это нормально. Но ты хороший человек, и я уверена, что Питер тоже прекрасно это понимает. А теперь расскажи мне немного о Нью-Йорке.

И Харли снова засмеялся. Хвала небесам, его мать всегда понимала, когда нужно перестать задавать неуместные вопросы, и всегда знала, как именно следует подбодрить в трудную минуту. Она всегда готова была простить его и принять его сторону, не зная и толики подноготной. Харли протер глаза и принялся рассказывать ей о городе.

***

Текстовое сообщение от: **Страшная девочка**

**21:44**

_**Страшная девочка:**_ Питер в порядке, но тебе, блять, лучше извиниться, Кинер.

Харли ответил почти мгновенно.

 _ **Харли:**_ я знаю, что облажался, и чувствую себя просто паршиво. хочу перед ним извиниться.

 _ **Страшная девочка:**_ Единственная причина, по которой я не поеду прямо сейчас в Башню Старка, чтобы от души надрать тебе зад, заключается в том, что я почти уверена: Старк об этом уже позаботился. Питер не рассказал о Человеке-Пауке даже нам с Недом — он узнал случайно, а я догадалась сама. Дело не в доверии, понял? Он просто слишком привык это скрывать.

 _ **Харли:**_ я уже понял. и он имел право не рассказывать мне правду. я просто позволил эмоциям взять верх, и мне очень жаль. что поделать, я кретин

 _ **Страшная девочка:**_ По крайней мере, ты это понимаешь. Питер простит тебя не моргнув глазом, но я — ни в коем случае, ты меня слышишь? Ты ступил на чертовски тонкий лёд.

 _ **Харли:**_ я знаю.

***

В ту ночь Харли не сумел как следует выспаться. Несмотря на добрые напутствия матери, при каждой мысли о Питере желудок предательски скручивало. Тело в случившемся конфликте определенно решило занять противоположную сторону, потому как мозг снова и снова воспроизводил случившееся, глаза непроизвольно слезились, а лицо горело от стыда, несмотря на то, что вокруг не было ни души. И мысль о том, что лишился Харли не чего-нибудь, а единственной дружбы, которую когда-либо имел, убивала.

Стоило сию же секунду прекратить себя жалеть. Он всецело это заслужил.

***

**5 июня 2017 года**

На следующее утро Харли честно постарался не хандрить. Питер все также не отвечал на звонки и не перезванивал, и после вчерашнего короткого разговора ЭмДжей с Недом также ушли в режим глубокого радиомолчания. Когда Харли проснулся (это было неверное определение, учитывая, что Харли толком и не спал), на кухне он, к своему удивлению, обнаружил Тони, но вместо резкого взгляда/тяжёлого разговора тот нежно похлопал его по плечу и непринужденно улыбнулся.

Вскоре Тони уехал по делам. Они особо не поговорили, но Харли почувствовал, что Тони, по крайней мере, не злится. Он желал их с Питером примирения не меньше, чем сам Харли.

Чуть позже его отыскала Пеппер — в момент, когда он спустился в лабораторию (лабораторию Тони), чтобы сосредоточиться и сделать уже что-нибудь мало-мальски продуктивное. Харли демонстративно игнорировал свой телефон, который весь день гудел от уведомлений в твиттере. Он взял бы трубку, будь то сообщение или же звонок, но пока ничего подобного не происходило.

Не то чтобы он этого ожидал, но часть Харли надеялась, что Питер заскочит сегодня в башню, и они сумеют расставить все точки над i.

Потому, услыхав позади себя шаги, он взволнованно обернулся и обнаружил там Пеппер в деловом костюме. Она присела рядом с ним и слегка улыбнулась.

— Тони мне обо всём рассказал.

— Я чувствую себя ужасно.

— Понимаю, — Пеппер замолчала, ожидая, что он заговорит.

Что Харли и сделал.

— Тони думает, что мне нужно подарить ему цветы, шоколад или клубнику.

Пеппер закатила глаза, качая головой.

— Ну, ещё бы. Тони отчего-то полагает, что покупка материальных вещей — лучший способ кого-либо задобрить. Но ты хорошо знаешь Питера. Хотел бы он этого?

— Пожалуй, нет, — пробормотал Харли, закусив губу, — но я правда не знаю, что сказать ему при встрече. В голове всё звучит так глупо…

— Харли, Питер явно тебе небезразличен, но нет нужды готовить речь на тысячу страниц. Пусть всё будет максимально естественно.

Голубые глаза Пеппер были полны почти материнского тепла и, кажется, совсем не осуждали.

— Вы так думаете?

— Определённо. Просто… дай ему немного времени и и личного пространства, если он в этом нуждается.

***

После разговора с Пеппер настроение Харли несколько пошло на поправку. Он полностью отключил уведомления социальных сетей и приступил к работе, которая, на удивление, даже оказалась продуктивной. Мысли Харли всё так же витали вокруг Питера, однако наночастицы последнего костюма Тони, м-м-м… Они были великолепны, что уж тут. Уезжая этим утром на свои бесконечные встречи и заседания, Тони оставил ему кучу странных чертежей и выполненных неразборчивым почерком записей.

Харли не осознавал, что на дворе стоял уже полдень, а солнце передислоцировалось на противоположную сторону неба. Он схватил гаечный ключ 5/16 и подошёл, чтобы закрепить один из болтов в перчатке — он чуть голову себе не сломал, соображая, как временно сохранить её в собранном положении единого элемента в отрыве от остальной системы костюма (черт бы побрал эти наночастицы!). Правильную установку болта он бессовестно подглядел на одной из старых и нерабочих уже перчаток Железного Человека. Харли медленно ввернул болт в перчатку, аккурат под потенциальным большим пальцем Тони. Так, ещё пара поворотов, и…

— Здравствуй, Харли.

Он вздрогнул от неожиданности и едва не выронил перчатку из рук.

Питер.

Харли обернулся с гаечным ключом на 5/16 в руке и встретился лицом к лицу с единственным человеком, встречи с которым он так жаждал и одновременно боялся весь этот чёртов день. Питер был одет в костюм Человека-Паука (боже, Харли, не пялься!), за исключением маски, которую сжимал в руке. По какой-то причине снова видеть его в костюме было довольно странно, несмотря на то, что Харли знал теперь всю правду. Через плечо Питера был перекинут рюкзак.

Он… куда-то уезжал?

Харли опустил глаза. Конечно, он был на несколько сантиметров выше Питера, но в тот момент чувствовал себя до ничтожного мелким.

— Здравствуй, Питер.

Не дав ему сказать что-либо ещё, тот произнёс:

— Мы можем… можем поговорить?

Харли поднял глаза, ожидая прочесть в глазах Питера гнев, разочарование или даже ненависть, но взгляд его был нечитаем.

— Да, конечно.

Питер присел на лабораторный стол рядом возле перчатки, над которой Харли корпел весь день, в то время как сам он плюхнулся обратно в кресло, снова опустив глаза.

— Питер, мне очень жаль, — Питер закусил губу, но Харли продолжил, — я был полным засранцем, требующим от тебя вещей, о которых у тебя не было ни малейших причин мне рассказывать. Это был твой выбор, твоё решение, и… мне жаль, что я проследил за тобой в лаборатории. У тебя было полное право не говорить мне правду, а я… я был эгоистичным, жестоким и глупым, и…

Брови Питера сошлись на переносице, но слова, которые вылетели из его рта, были совершенно неожиданными.

— Мне тоже очень жаль.

— Что? — смущенно пробормотал Харли.

— Я не должен был на тебя срываться и вызывать у тебя чувство вины словами про мою возможную смерть. Я повёл себя, как настоящий манипулятор.

Харли поймал его взгляд.

— Нет, Питер. Ты был совершенно прав. Тебе разрешено злиться, и я дал тебе для того немало причин.

— Я… я был зол. Обычно я не срываюсь на такие эмоции, но в тот раз… Мне было больно. Я знаю, знаю, что ты этого не хотел, но… было невыносимо думать, что ты считал, что я тебе не доверяю, — Питер замер и, кажется, тщательно обдумал свои последующие слова, — я имел в виду именно то, что сказал — это единственное, где я обязан проявить осторожность. Дело не в том, что я тебе не доверяю, просто…

Харли попытался чуть улыбнуться.

— Эй, тебе не нужно объяснять! Это я поступил, как последний идиот. И я обещаю, что больше никогда не буду так себя вести.

— Хорошо, — Питер на секунду помолчал, что-то обдумывая, — ты же знаешь, что ЭмДжей не успокоится, да?

— Уж догадался. И я это заслужил. Но тебе извиняться нет нужды.

— Я не должен был позволять своим эмоциям взять надо мной верх.

— Как и я. И мне жаль, что я причинил тебе боль, сам того не желая, — Харли замолчал, желая протянуть руку и прикоснуться к Питеру, но не был уверен, что это будет очень кстати, — ты сможешь… сможешь меня простить?

Питер посмотрел на него болью, и на мгновение Харли даже подумал, что ответит он решительным отказом. Но вместо этого он лишь сказал:

— Конечно, Харли, о чём речь?

Облегчение, что сродни экстазу, захлестнуло его, как приливная волна, и в горле моментально образовался ком.

— Спасибо, Питер. Я не…

Питер не дал ему договорить, по-видимому, читая его мысли.

— Не говори, что не заслуживаешь прощения или что-то подобное, хорошо? Потому что это не так.

Было тихо, если не считать бешеный стук сердца в ушах Харли. Он пошаркал ногой.

— Для чего тебе рюкзак?

Питер склонил голову.

— О, так ты не знал? Я выложил это в твиттер. Я уезжаю на несколько дней на Базу, чтобы приступить к тренировкам. Это предложил мистер Старк.

Харли почувствовал себя глупо, и его сердце упало. Да, конечно, сейчас Питеру неловко, и он отыскал первый попавшийся предлог, чтобы уехать. Стоило проверить ленту раньше.

— Нет, я не знал. Когда ты вернешься?

— В четверг.

— Что ж, тогда удачи. Это наверняка будет чертовски захватывающе, — Харли попытался улыбнуться, но вышло как-то вяло. Он вздохнул, — и прости. Ещё раз.

Петр, наконец, улыбнулся в ответ.

— Харлз, я тебя прощаю. Серьезно, я больше не сержусь.

Харли не хотел всё бы сглазить, но лучше было прояснить ситуацию до конца.

— Так у нас всё хорошо?

— Да, у нас всё хорошо, — Питер глубоко вздохнул, — и мне очень жаль, что я не рассказал тебе правду сразу.

— У тебя было на то полное право.

Повисло молчание. В отличие от обычного, комфортного, когда не было нужды заполнять пространство словами, этот его вариант был неловким. Быть может, это просто Харли чувствовал себя неловко, несмотря на всё облегчение, что испытал он за последние минуты.

Внезапно Харли охватило странное и совершенно бессмысленное желание. _Давай, скажи ему. Скажи ему, что он тебе нравится!_

— Вообще-то, Питер, я… — тот повернулся к нему и лишил последней возможности отступить — потому как взглянул этими своими оленячьми глазищами. Харли глубоко вздохнул, набираясь мужества, — Питер, я…

И конечно же, Энтони Эдвард Блядский Обломщик Старк выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы зайти в лабораторию Питера.

— Подвиги не ждут, малыш! — воскликнул он, прежде чем поднять глаза. Кажется, он уловил, что прервал некий критически важный момент.

В то же время Харли осознал, насколько близко друг к другу они стояли с Питером. Он сделал полшага назад, надеясь, что щёки его не пылают.

Питер, похоже, этого не заметил. Он наблюдал за Тони, глаза которого метались между ними двумя.

— Простите, мистер Старк! Я уже выхожу, — сердце Харли снова упало, но он попытался не придавать этому значения. Питер собирался на Базу всего на несколько дней, и это вовсе не была его вина. В конце концов, они только что помирились, да?

На этот раз Тони не стал ничего комментировать. Харли вообще не мог прочесть по его лицу, о чём он в тот момент думал.

— Я буду ждать на посадочной платформе, если хочешь попрощаться, или…

Он не закончил фразу и быстро покинул лабораторию.

Питер неловко усмехнулся.

— К сожалению, мне нужно идти. Но я рад, что мы поговорили. Действительно рад, — он остановился, закусив губу и глядя на Харли, — так что ты собирался мне сказать?

Харли точно знал, что оттенком сейчас напоминает, по меньшей мере, спелый помидор.

— Это… это не важно. Подождёт твоего возвращения.

— Уверен? — взгляд Бэмби вернулся на свои законные позиции.

— Абсолютно. Не беспокойся об этом, Питер. И шли мне фотки со Мстителями, хорошо?

Питер снова улыбнулся, на этот раз куда теплее, и подался вперед. На миг Харли запаниковал, не зная, что делать. Он собирался его поцеловать?

Но нет. Питер лишь обнял Харли, и тот был настолько сбит с толку, что едва успел осознать, что происходит, а протянул руки — и Питер уже отступил.

— Тогда увидимся в четверг! — и с этими словами Питер унёсся из лаборатории прочь.

_Он его обнял._

_Обнял._

Через мгновение глуповатая улыбка Харли потухла. Сможет ли он когда-нибудь сказать ему о своих чувствах? Нельзя же просто признаться смской, пока Питер будет на Базе… Будто и без того ему не хватало забот.

Четверг. Всего каких-то жалких три дня.

***

Текстовое сообщение от: **Страшная девочка**

**18:12**

_**Харли:**_ не то чтобы я заслужил, но меня, кажется, простили. ну, для протокола.

 _ **Страшная девочка:**_ Большое дело, пфф.

 _ **Страшная девочка:**_ Это же Питер. Он легко всех прощает. Но не смей этим пользоваться в дальнейшем, ты меня слышишь?

 _ **Харли:**_ , а я и не хочу, чтобы меня снова прощали, потому что не хочу больше так безбожно лажать.

 _ **Страшная девочка:**_ Учтём.

***

Новый групповой чат: **Харли, Страшная девочка, Недвард**

**21:34**

_**Харли:**_ как насчет поболтать по FaceTime?

***

**6 июня 2017 года**

Питер прибыл на территорию Базы вечером и постарался не обращать внимания на всех репортеров и журналистов, что осадили её со всех сторон (ладно, быть может, с его стороны было малость неразумно так тизерить свой приезд в твиттере). Тем не менее, проникнуть внутрь этим вездесущим писакам так и не удалось, спасибо невероятному устройству местной системы безопасности. Как бы то ни было, Питер сомневался, что на этой неделе кто-либо ещё проведает тайну его личности.

Он был слишком измучен тем патрулём и разговором с Харди, чтобы приступить к тренировкам уже с вчера, однако утром Наташа беспощадно вытащила его из постели ни свет ни заря (кажется, на часах было семь утра или около того).

Питер был рад, что подчинился чутью и отправился вчера на поиски Харли. Поговорив с ним, увидев, насколько искренне тот был расстроен случившимся, он сразу почувствовал себя лучше во сто крат. Конечно, ЭмДжей явно не воодушевилась тем, насколько легко и непринуждённо он его простил, но это казалось вполне естественным. Злиться на Харли и дальше не имело ни малейшего смысла. Однако едва только они привели свои отношения в надлежащее состояние, Питеру тут же пришлось его оставить, а улыбку на лице Харли сохранить лишь в памяти.

И то объятие… Это ведь нормально для друзей, верно? Ну, обниматься после ссоры. Но Харли так потрясенно застыл…

Наташа снова ударила его прямо по лицу, вырвав из размышлений, в которых Питер, сам того не желая, погряз.

— О чём страдаешь, Паучок? — спросила она, усмехнувшись, — или о ком?

Питер уклонился от следующего ее замаха, даже не осознав это головой, и инстинктивно откатился в сторону, полагаясь на чутьё. Он поймал Наташу за ногу и развернул на себя, прежде чем перепрыгнуть и ударить ногой по задней части колена. Она упала на землю, но тут же снова поднялась, как ни в чём не бывало.

Питер изучал Наташу, пока они с ним медленно кружили друг перед другом, подняв кулаки в боевую позицию. Ее натуральные рыжие волосы снова начали отрастать, вытесняя платиновый блонд — едва заметно, лишь намёк на что-то ярко-рыжее у самых корней — но в хвост они уже собирались. Глаза Наташи словно менялись при разных углах освещения: в один момент зелёные, в другой — орехово-серые. Она изучала его в ответ, оглядывая сверху вниз.

— Ты всё ещё не ответил на мой вопрос, дружок.

Питер закатил глаза.

— Да я…

Наташа сделала ложный выпад влево, а затем атаковала вправо, повалив его с ног удачным ударом по ребрам. У Питера сбилось дыхание, но он перевернулся и сгруппировался, а Наташа уже восседала на нём, нанося удары руками и ногами, которые внешне казались абсолютно хаотичными. Питер изловчился и поймал рукой ее кулак, который снова направился к его лицу.

— Отлично, Питер.

Он не знал, как долго они занимались этой потасовкой, но к тому моменту, как Наташа уложила его на землю (снова, в сотый раз), на глаза уже вовсю капал пот. Она любезно протянула руку и помогла ему встать.

— Пожалуй, на сегодня хватит, а? — Наташа бросила на него настороженный взгляд, сверкнув глазами, — твои удары были слишком слабые, Питер.

Он хмыкнул.

— Я просто не хочу причинять вам боль, мисс Ро… — он осёкся, — Нат.

— Мне доводилось испытывать на собственной шкуре всю боевую мощь Зимнего Солдата и Капитана Америки, не говоря уже о многом другом. Я крепкий орешек, мистер Паркер, — она хмыкнула, однако, увидав его лицо, малость смягчилась, — враги щадить тебя уж точно не станут, и я не хочу, чтобы ты получил травму лишь потому, что на уровне инстинктов не приучился бить в полную силу.

Питер сглотнул.

— Ага.

Наташа подняла руку и взъерошила его волосы, какими бы грязными и потными они в тот момент ни были.

— Хорошо. А теперь признайся, о ком так томно вздыхал. Неужто Харли?

Питер, конечно, покраснел, но, справедливости ради, вряд ли Наташа заметила разницу, учитывая интенсивность их тренировки.

— Возможно.

— Похоже, твой план с секретной личностью пошёл маленько не по плану, а? — Питер уже привык к Наташе, читающей его, как раскрытую книгу — в конце концов, она была шпионкой — но легкость, с которой она раскусила, что приключилось, была странной.

Он вздохнул.

— Да, и мы поссорились. Но ничего страшного. Перед моим отъездом на Базу мы поговорили.

Она снова взъерошила его волосы.

— Что ж, тогда это хорошо, не так ли?

— Хорошо. Мне просто жаль, что я сбежал, едва только мы всё обсудили, — глядя ей в лицо, Питер вздрогнул, — нет, нет, я не имел в виду ничего такого — мне здесь нравится, тут здорово, и я очень рад тренироваться с командой, просто…

Наташа рассмеялась.

— Питер, я всё прекрасно понимаю. И ты скоро вернешься к нему, правда?

Он кивнул. Так оно и было.

— Откуда вы всё про всех знаете? Секретные шпионские источники?

— Тс-с-с! _Men`she znaesh` — krepche spish`,_ — сказала она, предположительно, на русском, — но тебя на удивление трудно читать.

— Эй, а как по-русски будет «паук»?

Нат смерила его взглядом, который ясно дал понять: она в курсе, что он в этот самый момент крайне неуклюже попытался сменить тему.

— Иди и спроси у Барнса.

— Сомневаюсь, что его бытность Зимним Солдатом означает, что он параллельно изучал такие языковые тонкости.

Настала ее очередь закатить глаза.

— Определенно изучал. По крайней мере, отчасти. Ну ладно, твоя взяла. _Pauk_.

— _Pauk_ … А что насчет Человека-Паука?

— Дословный перевод — _Muzhchina-Pauk._ Но почти каждый сказал бы вместо этого _Chelovek-Pauk_. Постой, — сказала она, когда он открыл было рот, чтобы спросить что-то ещё, — дайте-ка угадаю, теперь ты спросишь о Чёрной Вдове?

— Не-а, — усмехнулся Питер, — не угадали, _Cherna Vdova._

Брови Наташи приподнялись.

— Ах, я вижу, кто-то освоил технологию интернет-переводчика. Но произнёс ты всё равно неправильно. Надо _Chyornaya_ , а не _Cherna._ Видно, гугл не слышал о букве _«yo»_

— Не знал, что в русском так много странных букв.

Она рассмеялась.

— Vek zhivi — vek uchis`. А теперь бегом обедать, уже почти полдень. Уверена, Тони уже истерзал звонками твой телефон.

Питер ответил ей недоумённым взглядом.

— Мы пробыли здесь четыре часа?

— Скорее пять, — сказала Наташа, смеясь, — не сомневаюсь, Тони желает лично убедиться, не прихлопнула ли я тебя тапком, Паучишка.

— Но мы же Паучья Команда! Вы и я!

Она кивнула, улыбаясь.

— Так и есть, малыш. Так и есть.


End file.
